All That Randomness!
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Riku gets a remote that takes him and his friends into TV land where he squares off against Ansem in TV shows.
1. The remote

**OK, here's a new story by me! I hope you guys will like this story. Like I said, this will be mostly a random fanfic. Here goes! And here's a disclaimer:**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Regis Philbin or any movies or TV shows mentioned in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners, so I still don't own anything.**

Sora and Riku were sitting in Sora's living room, watching TV.

"Dude, what else is on?" asked Sora.

"Well, we can watch _The Country Bears_." replied Riku. (I don't own that movie)

"No way!" cried Sora. "Thebear in that movie sounds just like me!"

"I wonder why." said Riku. "I'm bored."

"I know!" said Sora."Wanna go burn things?"

"OK!" said Riku.

Sora and Riku ended up only setting toys and vegetables on fire. There was nothing really worth burning.

"Hey, Riku." said Sora. "I dare you to light your pants on fire!"

"No!" cried Riku.

"How about you set your pants on fire for 500 munny!" said Sora.

"Fine!" cried Riku. He took the lighter and lit his pants on fire. "EEEKK! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I SET MY BEST PANTS ON FIRE!"

Sora wasn't listening. He was rolling in the sand, laughing his head off.

Riku dropped to the ground and started rolling around until the flames went out. Sora was still laughing.

"Liar liar pants on fire!" said Sora.

Riku got up. "I'm gonna kill you!" he cried.

He began to chase Sora all around the island. Then, they bumped into Kairi.

"Hey, guys, I got this new universal remote!" she said.

"And?" asked Riku, still dusting off his pants which were still smoking.

"What's also funny is that I saw Ansem, Axel, and a bunch of other people we know buying these remotes." said Kairi.

"Ansem watches TV?" asked Sora.

"Doesn't everybody?" asked Kairi. "Let's go watch TV!"

So, they went to Sora's house and Kairi activated the remote. She turned on the TV and _Who Wants to be a Millionaire _was on.

"Booooorrrrrriiiinnggg!" droned Riku as he pressed a button. Suddenly, the remote glowed and he, Sora, and Kairi were warped into the TV.

"And now." said Regis Philbin. "It's time for _Who Wants to be a Millionaire, Kingdom Hearts Edition_!"

"What?" cried Riku. He found himself sitting on a chair on the side with a computer screen in front of him. Sora and Kairi were sitting in chairs with computer screens.

"Did we just...?" asked Kairi.

"Go into the TV? I'm afraid we did!" replied Sora...

**Well, i hope you liked this short chappie, please review:D**

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. In TV land

**Remember that I still don't own squat, so I don't own Who Wants to be a Millionaire, I Love Lucy, Extreme Makeover, and Regis Philbin.**

"And now, let's meet our contestants!" said Regis Philbin. "Sora from Destiny Islands, Riku from Destiny Islands, Kairi from Destiny Islands, Mickey Mouse from Disney Castle, Donald Duck from Disney Castle, Goofy from Disney Castle, Ansem from Hollow Bastion, Axel from Castle Oblivion, Namine from wherever she's from, and Jiminy Cricket from Disney Castle! Let's play, _Who Wants to be a Millionaire, Kingdom Hearts edition!"_

The music played and the audience cheered.

"Now let's play the fastest finger question." said Regis. "Put these colors in order of the rainbow! A. Orange, B. Green, C. Red, D. Yellow!"

Everyone locked in their answers. "Time's up!" said Regis. "The answers are C, A, D, B! And let's see who got the answers correct in the fastest time and it's Riku!"

All the girls in the audience cheered loudly for Riku as he got out of his seat and stood next to Regis.

"Are you ready to play, Riku?" asked Regis.

"Uh, not really..." replied Riku.

"Great!" said Regis. "Now let's play the game!"

So, Riku got into the hot seat and Regis started the game.

"For 100 munny, what animal hair does someone appear to have after getting hair extensions? A. chicken hair, B. moose hair, C. mink hair, or D. horse hair?" asked Regis.

"Well, I know someone with hair extenstions and my friends and I agree that it looks like horse hair, so I'll go with D!" replied Riku.

"Is that your final answer?" asked Regis.

"You know it, Reeg!" replied Riku.

"And it's correct!" said Regis.

All the girls in the audience cheered.

"Wow, he must be pretty popular." said Regis. "OK, for 200 munny, what is a prestegious school in Balamb? A. Arsadia, B. Biyo Dondo, C. Balamb Garden, or D. Pana?"

"Ugh, I know this one...think Riku, think!" said Riku.

"It's C, you idiot!" called a familiar voice in the audience.

"Who said that?" asked Riku and Regis at the same time.

A spotlight lit onto the audience and found Hurky (the author), sitting in the audience.

"Hurky!" cried Riku. "I should have known it was you!"

"Well, you know that I go to Balamb Garden!" cried Hurky.

"Ohhhhh, hunny bunny!" said another familiar voice.

"Don't tell me that's..."

"That's right, it's me!" said the voice. Then, another spotlight shone on a girl with blonde hair. It was Ryo.

"Ryo!" cried Riku.

"Guess what, I'm a cheerleader!" said Ryo. She was wearing a blue and yellow cheerleader's outfit with a big blue R on it, for Riku. "And I'm rooting for you!"

Hurky held up a little yellow flag with a blue R on it. "Yeah, go Riku!" she said.

"Ugh, Kairi, change the channel!" cried Riku.

Kairi pressed the button and suddenly, they were not in _Who Wants to be a Millionaire _anymore. They were in a black and white world. Not only that, Kairi's red hair was all curly and fixed up and Sora's hair was black and slicked back. And he spoke with an accent.

"Loooocyyyy, I'm home!" said Sora. "WTF? Why am I talking like this?"

"Because we're in I Love Lucy!" replied Kairi. "Whaaaaaa!"

Riku walked in, wearing trousers. "Hey there, Rick! Wait a minute, what am I saying?" he asked. "Who am I supposed to be?"

"Fred Mertz." replied Sora.

Kairi pressed the button and ended up on _Extreme Makeover. _And Oarah Bon Sorton was on it, getting a makeover. Or so they thought...

"Whoa, Oarah Bon Sorton is on this show?" asked Sora, with his accent gone.

"Good, she needs an extreme makeover." said Riku.

"Hello and welcome to _Extreme Makeover_!" said Oarah. "I am your host, Oarah Bon Sorton!"

"You mean that you're getting a makeover." said Sora.

"No, I'm the host, kitten." said Oarah.

"But you need an extrememakeover yourself!" cried Riku.

Oarah grabbed Riku by the arm and dragged him to a styling chair.

Kairi pressed the button and they were finally out of the TV.

"Whoa!" cried Sora. "That...was totally random!"

Kairi looked at her remote. "Do you think this remote can do anything else?" she asked.

"Well, let's find out." replied Sora as he took the remote from Kairi's hands and pressed the pause button. Riku and Kairi were frozen in place. "AWESOME!" said Sora. He pressed the play button and Riku and Kairi came back to life.

"Well?" asked Riku.

"It froze time a second ago." replied Sora.

Riku's blue eyes lit up. "Sora, you know what we can do with something like this?" he asked.

"Freeze time?" asked Sora.

"Mmm...yeah, we can do that, but we can rewind time and fast forward!" said Riku.

"Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling about this." said Kairi as she shook her head...

**Well, that's all the time I have for today. There won't be any updates all weekend because I lost my computer priveledges at home...laters1:D**


	3. Destiny Idol

**Whoa, I got a good amount of reviews in the first two chapters. Keep reviewing, guys! And now, more of the story!**

Ryo and Hurky suddenly walked in.

"Hey, we just saw you on-" said Hurky.

"You know, you need to freeze!" said Riku as he pressed a button but he, Sora and Kairi ended up back in the TV...without the remote because Riku dropped it on the floor.

Ryo picked it up. "Let's change it!" she said as she changed the channel.

"And now," said a guy. "It's time for Destiny Idol!"

An audience cheered.

"I'm Brian Teapress and here are the three finalists!" said the guy. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi! And with me are the judges, Candy Johnson, Paul Shamoo and Byron Coward! Now, let's hear the finalists!"

Kairi got up on stage and sang. On the screen, it said "To vote for Kairi, text to this number." and it had a number to text message to. Kairi sang a girly girl song. She sounded pretty good.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Brian to the judges.

"I think Kairi's got game!" said Paul.

"She was absolutely wonderful!" said Candy.

"I heard better singing from Sora's rooster, Mr. Whiskers!" said Byron.

The audience laughed.

"HEY!" cried Sora. "Don't you ever dis my rooster!"

"Now," said Brian. "Riku's next!"

All the girls in the audience cheered really loudly and stood up, holding signs saying, "We 3 Riku!" (ifthat doesn'tcome out clearly, it's supposed to be aheart), "XOXO!"and "I love Riku!"

Riku got on stage and sang. Then, the number to vote for him came on screen.

Ryo gasped. "Come on, Hurky, get your cell phone and vote for Riku!" she said as she got out her pink cell phone and began to text to his number.

"Uh, I don't have a cell phone." said Hurky.

"You don't?" asked Ryo. "I thought everyone had cell phones!"

"Well, I'm actually the only kid in Balamb Garden without a cell phone!" said Hurky. "Works for me because then there's nobody to contact me and bug me if I don't havea cell phone."

Ryo kept text messaging.

Riku began to sing, but he sounded horrible! But nobody cared because hey, they all thought he was cute.

Finally, his song was over and Sora began to sing. He was actually pretty good. He sang a song where it makes everyone clap hands and sing along.

"Wow! Amazing!" said Brian. "And now, sadly, it's time to vote off the person who sucks. And the person who sucks is...we'll be right back!"

It went to commercials. Then, they came back on.

"And the person who sucks is...we'll be right back!" said Brian.

They went to commercials again and the show came back on five minutes later.

"And the person getting voted off it...we'll be right back!" said Brian.

Sora and Riku pulled out the keyblade and soul eater.

"...and we're back!" said Brian. "And the person who sucks is Kairi, sorry!"

Kairi shrugged and sang her last song.

"Yay, Riku didn't get voted off!" said Ryo. She changed the channel and suddenly, this show called "High School Sweetheart." was on and Riku was wearing a suit.

"What the?-" asked Riku.

"And now," said a voice. "25 girls will try to win Riku's heart and become his high school sweetheart!"

"Ooh!" said Ryo...

**I'm out of time for now, but find out what happens on High School Sweetheart with Riku in it! Laters:D**


	4. High School Sweetheart

Hurky turned to Ryo. "I know that look on your face!" she said. "You've got an idea!"

"And right you are!" said Ryo. "Hurky, zap me into the TV!"

So, Hurky did and then Ryo was on High School Sweetheart, wearing a pretty dress. "Thanks, Hurk!" she said.

The host began to talk. "25 fifteen year old girls will vie to win Riku's heart. Riku must go out on one date with each one of the girls." he said. "And Riku will eliminate whoever he thinks isn't worth his heart."

So, Riku looked at all the girls. They were all pretty.

_Hmm..._thought Riku. _I can easily date all these girls." _

Suddenly, he saw Ryo and he almost screamed, but didn't, considering that he was on national TV.

So, Riku dated each and every girl, but Ryo somehow poisoned every girl except herself, of course.

"Ugh, how did you end up on this show?" asked Riku.

"Hurky zapped me here!" replied Ryo.

Riku turned to the TV screen and shook a fist. "I'll get you for this, Hurky!"

Hurky laughed. "Haha, Riku's so funny!" she said.

"Let's just get this date over with." said Riku.

So, they sat through dinner, and the movie. Then, it was time for Riku to pick his high school sweetheart.

Riku picked up a rose. "Where are all the other girls?" he asked.

"Disqualified because they all got food poisoning." replied the host. "Except for Ryo."

Riku sighed and handed the rose over to Ryo.

"Ryo is the High School Sweetheart!" said the host.

Hurky then zapped Ryo back into the real world.

"That was wonderful!" said Ryo as she clutched her rose. "I'm going to dry this up and never throw it out!"

Hurky changed the channel. Since it was ten in the morning, the littletoddler shows were still on. And this show called "Sora the Excursion Guy." was on and it had Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Where were you guys?" asked Riku.

"We were stuck on that one show where you face whatever you're scared of." replied Sora. "But neither of us won. What about you?"

"I was on this scary show called 'High School Sweetheart.'" replied Riku. "Ryo managed to get in it, too and cheated!"

"I didn't cheat!" cried Ryo. "They all just had food poisoning!"

"Then what's that packet in your pocket that says 'Eddie's food poison?" asked Hurky.

"Uh, rodent problem at my castle?" asked Ryo.

Hurky shook her head.

Back on Sora the Excursion Guy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were walking through the land. A weird lookingmouse walked up to Sora and suddenly started talking in Spanish.

"Hey! Es Sora y los amigos!" he said.

"WTF?" cried Sora. "A physically challenged mouse is speaking a language I can't understand!"

Riku whacked Sora on the back of his head. "He's speaking Spanish, you dumbass!" he said.

"Oh!" said Sora. "I don't-o, speak-o, el Spanish-o!"

"Tu qiero el adventura?" asked the mouse.

"HEY!" said Sora. "Is there anyone who speaks English here?"

"Leave it to me!" said Kairi. "Tu habla Ingles?"

"You speak Spanish?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, I took Spanish classes last year!" replied Kairi.

"I do!" said a voice that sounded like a goat.

Everyone turned around and found a purple goat, standing on two legs.

"I'm Lenny and this is Sora the-" he said.

"We know!" cried Sora.

"We teach kids foreign languages like French and Japanese and this week it's Spanish!" said Lenny.

"Uh oh!" said Sora. "Did you hear that and WTF am I talking like this?"

"It's Taker the taking chicken!" said Riku.

Everyone turned to Riku. "What?" he asked. "I watch this show every week. So what?"

**Well, that's all the time I have for today! Find out what happens when Taker the taking chicken comes along!**


	5. Sora the Excursion Guy

**YIPEE! Now it's time for the first reviewer's corner of the story! Here we go!**

**Aeshma-Daeva: You are so right! Random is not just good, it's awesome! Hooray for randomness!**

**Lady Meko: Nice job on passing Spanish class. I don't really know Spanish even though I should because I'm part Mexican, but I don't. I just used whatever Spanish I knew on the top of my head...**

**Lonnie: I'm happy that you thought it was funny, but how is it sick in some way? Now I'm a littleconfused...**

**Well, no time for chit chat. I'll probably update this story maybe two more times, since I won't be on the computer until September. Onto thee story!**

Everyone looked aroundfor Taker the taking chicken.

Sora turned to the TV screen. "Do you see Taker the taking chicken?" he asked.

"He's right in that bush!" cried Ryo.

"Where?" asked Kairi.

"Ugh, do I have to go back in there myself and straighten them out?" asked Ryo.

Back on TV,the chicken wearing a mask came along.

"Quick, everyone say, 'Taker no taking!'" said Sora.

"Taker no taking, Taker no taking, Taker no-" said Sora, Riku,and Kairi.

Suddenly, Taker took Sora's keyblade and Riku's soul eater, and threw it in a tree.

"You're tooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late!" said Taker. "Buck buck buck buck!"

"Is that supposed to be your laugh?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, why?" asked Taker.

"Because it sucks!" cried Riku.

"HEY!" cried Taker. "Well, I was going to get your little weapons out of the tree, but you can get it yourself!"

"Aw!" whined Sora. He turned to the TV screen. "Can you help us get our weapons out of the tree?"

The camera closed in on the tree with not only Sora and Riku's weapons, but also a Barbie doll, a banana, and a moogle plushy.

"Where is my keyblade?" asked Sora.

Everyone stood still for about three minutes. Finally, a pointer came and clicked on the keyblade.

"WTF?" cried Riku. (I love to write WTF!) "Where the heckdid that come from?"

Sora's keyblade fell out of the tree. Sora came and picked it up. "Now, can you help Riku find his Soul Eater?"

Everyone stood still for three more minutes. Finally, the pointer clicked on Riku's soul eater.

"YAY!" cheered everyone as Riku's Soul Eater fell out of the tree.

"Well, glad that's over." said Kairi.

"Not exactly..." said Riku. He took his soul eater and started whacking Taker with it.

"You stupid chicken!" he cried. "Don't you ever take my weapon and throw it into a tree ever again, you bad, bad chicken!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Delicioso!" said a voice.

"What was that?" asked Kairi, with Riku still beating up Taker with his weapon in the background and saying, "Die, you ugly chicken! I've been wanting to beat you up since I first laid my eyes on you on the first episode!"

"Your back pack, Sora!" said Lenny, pointing a hoof at the back pack on Sora's back.

Sora took off the back pack and saw that it had a face. "AHHHH!" he screamed. "A back pack that's cursed!" he suddenly began to whack it with his keyblade. Lenny was looking in shock. Finally, the back pack was dead.

"You...killed the...back pack!" said Lenny.

"Well,I had to. He talked!" said Sora.

"Booorrrrrriiiinnnggggg." droned Hurky and she changed the channel. "Ooh, finally, something good!"

On the screen, it said, _The Haunted Stuffed Clown House._

"Haunted clown house?" asked Sora.

This little stuffed clown came and bared it's sharp teeth.

"Mommy!" cried Sora.

**Well, I'm getting kicked off right now, but I'll be back before 6/16!**


	6. Random channel surfing time!

"Evil clowns!" cried Sora. Then, he passed out.

"What's with him?" asked Riku.

"Sora was traumatized by clowns." explained Kairi. "When Sora was in the hospital with pneumonia seven years ago, this scary looking clown guy would show up and try to cheer him up about being sick, but then Sora thought it was just to scare him and it would be so that he'd stay there longer. Then, when he got out, he kept having these clown nightmares. He claims one followed him around at the circus."

"So that's why Sora sleeps with the TV on!" said Riku. "He also always says, 'Can't sleep! Clowns will eat me!'"

"This sucks." said Hurky. She changed the channel, and it was a rerun of "The Really Really Really Late Show With Ansem!"

"What's this?" asked Ryo.

"Some late show." said Hurky.

"And now!" boomed a voice. "Heeeerrreeeee'sssss Annsseeemmmmmm!"

The audience cheered and Ansem, wearing a suit and tie, ran onstage and quickly shook hands with the front audience members and then ran to the front of the stage thingy jiggy bob...

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" said Ansem.

Everyone cheered.

"And man do we have a show for you!" said Ansem. "And let's give a round of applause to the Organization band!"

Axel was wearing a hawaiian shirt and holding a guitar. "I like to play guitar!" he said.

"Yeah, that's nice," said Ansem. "Well, I've got some jokes for you! Sora and Riku are so dumb, they don't know the difference between a hippo and an elephant!"

The audience cracked up.

Meanwhile, backstage, Sora woke up. "Where are we?" he asked.

"On some late night talk show." replied Kairi.

"Hmm, I wonder who's show it is..." said Riku.

"And now, let's bring out our guests, Sora, Riku, and Kairi!" said a familiar voice.

"That sounds like Ansem!" said Sora.

"Well, no duh, Sherlock, that is Ansem!" said Riku.

"Just walk onto the stage!" said Kairi.

So, they did and sat down on the couch next to Ansem's desk.

"So, tell me, do you kids like the darkness?" asked Ansem.

"Hell no!" cried Riku. "You're the idiot who controlled me with darkness and it's not cool!"

Hurky changed the channel back to Sora the Excursion Guy.

"WTF?" cried Sora. "HURKY! STOP DOING THAT!"

Hurky and Ryo laughed.

Suddenly, Sora, Riku, and Kairi found themselves singing the song they sing at the end of every episode.

"We dunnit, we dunnit, we dunnit, hell yeah!" sang Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Yeah, we dunnit!" said Riku.

The song ended.

"What was your favorite part of the show?" asked Sora.

"When I beat up Taker the taking chicken!" replied Riku. "Also, another one of my favorite parts was when this friggin show ended!"

Hurky changed it back to Ansem's late night show thing and Riku found himself throwing a chair at Ansem.

"You really, really suck, Ansem!" cried Riku.

Then, Hurky changed it back to the clown movie. Sora saw the clown and passed out again.

Finally, Hurky changed it to an old Disney (I do not own Disney!) cartoon and saw how badly drawn Donald and Goofy were.

"I am Goo-ooofyyyyyyy!" droned Goofy.

"You weirdo!" cried Donald.

"Weirdo?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, doesn't Donald normally say, 'you dumbass?'" asked Sora.

"Well, yeah, but, OMG!" cried Riku. "Look at Mickey!"

"I look completely weird, I look completely weird..." sang Mickey.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Sora. "Look at Donald's beak! It's so long and funny looking!"

Donald rolled up his sleeves. "You wanna laugh at my beak?" he asked.

"Uh, it was him!" lied Sora and pointed to Riku.

"You liar!" cried Riku.

"Get over here!" cried Donald and started to chase Sora so that he could kick his butt...

**Sadly, it's almost time for me to put my stories on hiatus...there might be one or two more updates before then...**


	7. Party wars, superheroes and Daisy Day

**Change of plans! Turns out that I have a little more time, but only to update one story! This chappy will be really short however.**

Hurky changed the channelfrom where Donald was about to whupSora to aParty Wars movie. Riku was fighting aguy in a black costume withlight sabers. Kairi had two cinnamon rolls stuck to the sides of her head, wearing a dressand Sora was wearing a costume like Riku's.

"Use the forks, Riku!" called Sora.

"The what?" asked Riku.

"The forks, use the forks!" called Kairi.

Riku used "the forks," by throwing forks from his pocket at the guy in the black suit. One almost hit him on the face.

"Where'sSora's father?" Riku found himself asking.

"Riku..." said the guy. "I amSora's father."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Sora. "Wait! Show me your face."

"Oh, wait!" said the guy. "I'm really Riku's father!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Riku. He pulled off the mask and it turned out to be...Ansem!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Riku.

"Nah, I'm just screwing around with you. I never had any kids!" said Ansem.

"GRRR!" growled Riku.

Ryo changed the channel to a superhero show.

"What's this?" asked Sora.

"Ooh!" said Kairi. "I watch this show! It's the show with the superhero kids!"

"But why are we-?" asked Sora until his spiky hair caught fire.

"SORA!" cried Kairi.

"What?" asked Sora.

"Your hair-" said Riku. "It's on fire!"

"It is?" asked Sora. He looked up. "Hmm. So it is."

"But...doesn't it burn?" asked Riku.

"Nope!" replied Sora.

Kairi leaned against a building, but ended up tipping it over.

"WTF?" cried Riku.

Kairi turned to the building and saw that it was tipping over. "WHOA!" she cried.

"Well, it's lunchtime." said Riku. "I'll be back."

Suddenly, he ran really fast and came back with a hot dog.

"Awesome!" said Sora.

"What?" asked Riku as he ate the hot dog.

"You've got super speed!" said Sora.

"Nice!" said Riku. "My hot dog's getting cold..."

"No prob!" said Sora. He threw a flame at the hot dog and it burnt to a crisp.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Sora." said Riku sarcastically.

"Canceled!" said Ryo and changed it to a cooking show called, "Daisy Day's 4000 munny a day."

"Mmm!" said Daisy. "It tastes really good!"

"Let me try some!" said Riku.

"Sure!" said Daisy.

Riku took a fork and took some of the pie she was eating. "UGH! GROSS!" he said.

"OK, so what if this stuff is nasty?" asked Daisy. "I paid 50 munny for it!"

"Who cares?" asked Riku.

"And how do you eat like a pig and not get fat?" asked Sora.

"I eat fruits and veggies every day!" replied Daisy.

"I don't think so if you're eating cherry pie, loaded with sugar!" said Kairi.

Daisy was silent for a second. "Shut up!" she cried.

Ryo pressed the button and suddenly, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were out of the TV.

"NICE!" said Riku.

"Oh darn!" said Ryo. "It was fun seeing you on TV!"

**And that's it for now! Wait until I update again! Remember to eat fruits and veggies unlike Daisy here and have an awesome summer! Laters:D**


	8. Dot hack bracelet

**Alright! I'm here updating! Finally! Well, here goes! Oh, and thanks for being so understanding in your reviews. I'm still kind of on hiatus, but not as bad as it used to be...I put that I will be accepting mild flames. So, if you want to flame my story, go ahead, but please do it without swearing, please! the first flame I got really almost made me cry! You can flame and not make me cry! Now onto little Mr. Story! And an anime warning! I'm putting the dot/HACK/Twilight in there. You know, the one before dot HACK/SIGN but the horrible one? So,I apologize to the peeps who like that show...**

A week had passed since being in TV land, and everyone had forgotten about the remote. Riku hid it in his backpack after leaving TV land and forgot about it until he sat down in Biology on a Friday afternoon, right when his teacher started talking in his Ben Stein-like voice.

"...and now, we will be watching a video on iceworms...wowwww.." he said dully. "And after that, we will do a fact sheet on them. Let's watch!"

He put a video in the VCR and turned on the TV. Riku sighed and fished through his backpack for his binder when suddenly, the remote slid out. Riku took it and pressed the pause button and the entire class froze.

"Nice!" said Riku. He stood up. "I wonder if everyone else is frozen in time?"

He left the classroom and went to Sora's algebra class. Riku saw that Sora was asleep because algebra always bored him. He turned and saw Scott Burkorini, a skinny guy with spiky red hair, freckles, wearing a white t-shirt and denim shorts, about to throw a spitball at Sora. For fun, Riku picked Scott up and sat him next to their math teacher. Then, Riku ran out and went back to class. He unpaused the world.

So, life went on for the next hour or so. Finally, the last bell rang and Sora and Kairi joined Riku in walking home.

"...and then, Scott threw a spitball at our math teacher, haha!" laughed Sora.

"Well, he was originally going to throw it at you." said Riku.

"WHAT?" cried Sora.

"But with my handy dandy remote, I made Scott do it to your teacher!" said Riku.

"You know, that remote was originally mine." said Kairi.

Riku took 100 munny out of his pocket. "I'll buy it off you." he said.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear you whining!" said Kairi.

Riku pressed fast forward and they zoomed all the way to Hurky's newly built house, where Hurky and Ryo were agreeing on which color to paint the house.

"So...pink it is?" asked Ryo.

"Yup!" replied Hurky. "Let's go to the hardware store and get the paint!"

"I'll come with you guys!" said Kairi.

So, Riku fast forwarded them away.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go into TV!" said Riku.

So, they turned on Hurky's new 2 million munny plasma screen TV and went inside it. They ended up in dot HACK/TWILIGHT. (I don't own this show! If I did, this dot HACK series would be a LOT better. Trust me).

"What is this show?" asked Sora.

"Shugo, wait up!" said an annoying voice.

Riku turned around and saw this girl named Rena, running up to a guy in red.

"AHHH!" cried Sora. "It's this crappy show!"

"I know, you keep saying that every time the show comes on." said Riku.

"Come on, let's go kick their butts for wasting our time!" said Sora.

Riku sighed...


	9. Iron Chef

**(Continued from chapter 8...last chapter must have been boring, but it turns out that crappy dot HACK series is called dot HACK BRACELET. dot HACK SIGN was good. So here's the rest!)**

Since Sora didn't bring his keyblade with him, a baseball bat randomly came into his hands.

"DIE, SHUGO, RENA!" cried Sora as he charged with his baseball bat.

"SHOOOOOOOGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Rena. "THAT CRAZY GUY WITH THE BASEBALL BAT IS AFTER US!"

"No need!" said Shugo. "I'll data drain him!"

"Oh, snap!" cried Riku. He changed it to Iron Chef, Destiny Islands. (I don't own Iron Chef)

"And today's main ingredient is..." said a bald dude as he unveiled a food. "Beans!" it was all kinds of beans, like pinto beans, green beans, black eyed peas, garbanzo beans, kidney beans, black beans and other kinds of beans.

"Beans?" asked Sora as he grinned and crossed his arms. "Is that all you've got?"

"Well, we don't have a challenger for Iron Chef, Destiny Islands champ, Barney Masterscheef." said the dude. "Let's see you iron chef something, wise guy!"

"Can I be a judge?" asked Riku as he raised a hand.

"Whatever!" replied the dude.

"Thanks, baldy!" said Riku.

"I'm not a baldy!" said the dude. "And I have a name! It's Ted Peeke!"

"Whatever you say, baldy." said Riku as he waved a hand and sat down with the judges.

"Contestants have 1 hour to prepare 5 dishes!" said Ted. "Now, let's Iron Chef!"

Time began and Sora began to cook. He was normally a good cook, anyways. By the time the hour was over, Sora managed to make green bean casserole, tortilla chips with pinto bean dip, three bean salad, bean and vegetable pot pie, and one of Riku's favorites, bean and cheese burritos...

"This 5 bean pizza sucks!" said Riku, trying the other guy's last dish.

"And now," said Ted. "Sora's stuff."

The judges tried Sora's food.

"Simply amazing..." said Riku, slowly. "Simply amazing..."

"Well, we all know who the winner is!" said Ted. "SORA!"

Riku changed the channel back to dot HACK BRACELET, with Sora and Rikusinging.

"...On TV, dot HACK BRACELET comes on, I can't describe the joy the bring cuz joy is sumthing they don't bring me!" sang Riku.

"My best friends are by my side with the roofthe hanging lights are off, but Shugo's and Rena's voices get irritating, it's thatdumb show again..." sang Sora.

"So I sit with a dead smile on my face, they know how much of my time they'll waste, oh man I hate these Ansem's helpers!" sang Riku.

"And then I guess I must have snapped because I grabbed the baseball bat and made them all run for shelter!" sang Sora. Suddenly, he grabbed his baseball bat and chased Shugo and Rena.

Hurky, Ryo, and Kairi were standing and watching Sora and Riku cause mayhem on dot HACK BRACELET.

"Those crazy guys..." said Kairi, shaking her head and smiling.

Ryo turned to Kairi. "Hey, now we know why Sora and Riku shouldn't be on TV." she joked.

Hurky and Kairi laughed, until Hurky realized that Sora and Riku turned on her new TV.

"HEY!" she cried. "Get out of my TV, guys!" cried Hurky.

Sora looked away from the beat up Shugo and Rena. "Uh-oh. Hurky's MAD!" he said. "You guys got lucky! I was going to paralyze you freaks! I'll be back!"

So, Sora and Riku got out of TV land...

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Now do it again by hitting that button! **

**Hurky :D**


	10. Spongebob Squarepants

**Reviewer's corner at the beginning of next chappy! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants. His creator does.**

* * *

"You guys..." said Kairi as she crossed her arms and shook her head. "Why do you like to play around in TV?" 

"Because it's fun!" replied Sora.

They next day, Riku brought the remote to school. Since he, Sora, and Kairi werein intermediate video production and they were to do news reports, Riku decided to make fun of how slow the kids at their school walked in the halls. So, he put the world in slow mo while reporting.

"I'm here in the halls to prove that everyone in school walks too slow, well, not everyone. I walk pretty fast myself." said Riku in his report. "Let's talk to one of these slow pokes!"

He ran to a slowly walking student. "Sir!" said Riku. "Why do you walk so slow?"

The kid slowly turned around. "Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?" he said in slow mo.

"See what I mean?" asked Riku. "Everybody is too slow! This has been Riku, reporting from the ever so slow hallways, back to you in the studio!"

"And cut!" said Kairi. She and Sora began to laugh. Riku finally put the world out of slow mo...

That afternoon, Riku was watching TV. Then, he got up to get a snack from the refridgerator and he left his remote unattended. Ryo came into the room and saw the remote on the couch.

"Hmm, I wonder why Sora and Riku like to go into TV so much?" she asked herself. "Well, instead of just asking, why don't I just go into the TV?"

She picked up the remote. "What button do you press, anyway?" she asked herself. She began to press random buttons and then she finally ended up in TV land.

"What show am I on?" Ryo asked. She was in an underwater atmosphere, but she can breathe without any oxygen tanks.

"Why, you're on Spongebob Squarepants!" said a voice.

Ryo turned around and saw Spongebob and Patrick. "AHH!" she cried. "It's these idiots!"

"Hey, who you calling idiots?" asked Patrick.

"Don't you have a life, Patrick?" asked Ryo.

"Duuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." droned Patrick as he drooled.

"He does, but he spends it at The Krusty Krab, getting fatter and stupider every day!" replied Spongebob.

"Hey, you spend your days being completely stupid!" said Ryo. "I mean, jellyfishing? Bubble blowing likea little kid? Annoying Squidward? Even he sees that you're really stupid!"

"Hey!" said Spongebob.

"Well, I must end your reign of terror. You've angered and boredtoo many people." said Ryo as she got out her keyblade made of a substance called Crystal Tears, which is harder than diamonds. "DIIIEEEEE!"

She began to chase Spongebob, swiping her keyblade at him.

"AHHH!" cried Spongebob. "I don't deserve to die!"

"Yes you do!" called Ryo.

She chased Spongebob into The Krusty Krab.

"Have you ever actually tasted a krabby patty?" asked Ryo.

"No, but I've grilled them." replied Spongebob. "I'm the world's greatest fry cook!"

Ryo picked up a krabby patty. "Then, eat what you've cooked!" she said.

So, Spongebob ate the krabby patty.

"Hey, this isn't so bad." saidSpongebob as he ate the burger. Suddenly, he choked on it and died.

"And that's the end of that chapter!" said Ryo as she dusted her hands off. She got herself out of TV land and into Riku's living room, right when Riku was walking back in.

"Thanks a lotfor eating all the sliced turkey, Dad!" called Riku. He noticed Ryo there. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" lied Ryo.

Riku turned to the TV and saw Spongebob lying dead on the ground. "NOOO! Someone killed Spongebob!"

Ryo just stepped out of Riku's house, whistling...


	11. Riku the Explorer and wrestling

**Reviewer's corner time!**

**Sailorstar165: Yeah, Ansem would like Spongebob!**

**Katroti Opesi: Yeah, Spongebob. But he'll come back.**

**InuYashaFushigiYugiFan: Aww...I'm glad you love the story. Thanks!**

**da marsmallow: Well, Patrick is cool. I'm glad you like the slow mo thing. The kids at my school do walk like that!**

**thesrazrbladekisses: thanks for saying I'm your fave author. And just for that, I'll use your idea! It did sound pretty good.**

**SimpleNClean92: As you can see, I'm updating.**

**Yukahi Tenshi: Well, I'm sorry I killed Spongebob. He can be OK sometimes, but he can annoy me.**

**Now some more spoofing!**

Riku was sitting on his bed, grieving for Spongebob Squarepants. What he didn't know was that Ryo swiped the remote.

Meanwhile, Ryo ran to across the street to Hurky's house, where she was just barely done painting her house pink.

"Are we done yet?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, we are!" called Hurky as she got down the ladder. She took off her baseball cap and took at look at her house.

"Hey, guys!" called Ryo.

Kairi, who was putting her paintbrush back into the can of paint, turned to Ryo. "Hey, Ryo!" she said.

"Guys, I took Riku's remote!" said Ryo. "You know what we can do with this?"

"Freeze time and go into TV?" asked Sora. "We know!"

"Well, yeah, but I was just in Spongbob Squarepants!" said Ryo.

"What were you doing in Spongebob Squarepants?" asked Kairi.

"I killed him." replied Ryo.

"What?" asked Sora. "I liked Spongebob!"

"You would!" said Hurky.

So, Sora, Kairi, and Hurky got into regular clothes and got into Hurky's living room with Ryo. She pressed the button and the TV went on and channel surfed. Finally, wrestling was on.

"Ooh, I love wrestling!" said Hurky. "Turn it up!"

Ryo tried to turn it up, only to end up having her and everyone else inside the wrestling show.

"In this ring!" said the announcer dude. "Now coming, is the body crushing man of all people, The Man Hunter!"

The audience went crazy as a huge, buff guy with long blonde hair came.

"And now, here comes the wuss of all wusses, Sora the Little Boy!" said the announcer.

The audience cracked up as Sora walked out with Hurky, Kairi, and Ryo.

"Hey, I'm not a little boy, I'm a man!" said Sora.

"Sure you are!" said the announcer guy. "Now, Lllet's get ready to ruuummmmmmbbbllllleeeee!"

_Ding ding ding! _dinged the bell.

The Man Hunter pounced on Sora the second the bell dinged.

"Get me out of here!" cried Sora.

"One, two, three!" said the referee. "The Man Hunter wins!"

The bell went _ding ding ding _! as The Man Hunter got off Sora.

Ryo changed it to Sora the Excursion Guy.

"What the-?" asked Hurky.

"We're in Sora the Excursion Guy." said Kairi. She turned to Sora, who was still lying on the ground. "SORA!"

"I...can't...feel my legs!" cried Sora.

"Here, you can trade places with Riku." said Ryo as she held out her remote and Sora was gone and there stood Riku.

"WTF?" cried Riku. He turned and saw Ryo. "You!" he said.

Ryo began to laugh.

"Why am I in Sora the Excursion Guy?" asked Riku.

"Because either Sora is paralyzed or both his legs are broken from a wrestling match." replied Hurky. "So we need a replacement! Now the show's called Riku the Explorer."

"Well, I was bored anyway. Where shall we go?" asked Riku.

Suddenly, a map popped up and jumped out of Riku's pocket.

"If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know." the map sang. "What's my name?"

Then, two deformed bugs and a snail popped up and said, "The map!"

"Say it again!" said the map.

"The map!" said the deformed bugs and snail.

"I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map," sang the map. "I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the-AHHH!"

Riku took the map and ripped him to pieces. "Screw the map!" he said. "We'll figure our own way out."

Suddenly, Boots from Dora the Explorer came along (I do not own Dora the Explorer. Nick Jr. does).

"Hi, Sor- hey, wait a minute, you're not Sora!" said Boots.

"AHH!" screamed Hurky. "A deranged psycho monkey!"

"Where?" asked Boots.

"Kill him before he flings doody!" cried Ryo.

"I don't fling doody!" said Boots.

She began whacking Boots with her keyblade made out of Crystal's Tears, a substance harder than diamonds. Hurky began doing the same, with her pink and black keyblade. Finally, Riku summoned heartless and the carried him off to the most evilest place in Kingdom Hearts.

Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky all stared in shock.

"What?" asked Riku. "I can still summon heartless!"

After a completely pointless adventure, Riku and all his friends got out of TV land.

"Let's see how Sora's doing." said Riku.

So, he, Hurky, Kairi, and Ryo all walked two streets over to Sora's house, where he had just come back from the emergency room with a cast and crutches. He only broke one leg.

"How many times have I told you, no wrestling with the heavyThomas Milbane!" said Sora's mom. "He roughhouses!"

Sora plopped onto his couch.

His friends walked in.

"Sora!" cried Kairi as she ran to hug him.

"Can we sign your cast?" asked Ryo. "I love doing that!"

"Go ahead." replied Sora.

"Ooh, you have cute little toes!" said Hurky as she grabbed a sharpie and saw Sora's toes sticking out of his cast.

"Well, yeah." said Sora. "I don't think I can get used to wearing one shoe! I can't wait to wear a walking cast!"

"At least you didn't break both your legs!" said Kairi.

"Forget this!" said Riku. "I'm going back into TV!"

"Can't you just rewind to where Ryo was about to go into TV land?" asked Kairi. "So that we can prevent this?"

"Whatever." replied Riku. He pressed rewind and then Sora was standing on two legs.

"Let's go into TV land!" said Ryo.

"Well, you can go, I'm staying!" said Sora.

**This chappy is dedicated to my friend Jessica, who broke her foot and has to spend summer in a wheelchair. I'll update soon. Later!**

**Hurky :)**


	12. Spongebob, Scooby Doo, and Blue's Clues

**Reviewer's corner time! (and i don't own Hello Kitty or Blue's Clues)**

**Hiei's ice angel: Thanks for the idea of Scooby Doo! I plan on using it, just so you know.**

**SimpleNClean92: Thanks for thinking of my friend. And be glad about Spongebob...**

**Insane Dounut:Thanks for loving my stories! And here's more of this story!**

**Yukashi Tenshi: Well, it' not your fault about that review. And Patrick is awesome because he has a reason to be the way he is, am I right? And as you can see, I'm updating!**

**xAprilxBlossomsX: I wish we had rewind buttons, too!**

**Sailorstar165: It would be scary if Riku had the remote (if he was real) and prevented, well, you know! Then I wouldn't be that much of a writer, either! (shudders), or addicted to...to...**

**Now let's read the update, shall we?**

So, Sora tried to prevent himself from breaking his leg, but ended up breaking it again when he slipped on a melting ice cube in the kitchen when he got home.

Sora sat on his couch, with his leg propped up on the coffee table. Mr. Whiskers, his rooster, came clucking by.

"Well, Mr. Whiskers, I'm stuck here with a broken leg and nothing to do." said Sora.

"Cock-a-doodle-doooooooo!" crowed Mr. Whiskers.

Riku walked in. "Hey, Sora!" he said. "I see you broke your leg, again!" he said.

"Yeah." replied Sora.

"You know, I zapped Ryo, Hurky, and Kairi into TV land, but I've got the remote." said Riku.

"And?" asked Sora, sounding bored.

"Well, I could zap both of us into TV, with Mr. Whiskers!" said Riku.

"Why would Mr. Whiskers want to be on TV?" asked Sora.

"He might have a show he likes or something!" replied Riku. "Besides, you take Mr. Whiskers with you to watch TV!"

"Fine, then zap us into TV land!" said Sora.

"OK!" said Riku. He turned on the TV and Scooby Doo was on (I do not own Scooby Doo). Then, Sora picked up his crutches and Mr. Whiskers and Riku zapped them into TV.

"Whoa..." said Sora. "Hey, Mr. Whiskers, isn't this awesome?"

"I'm not Mr. Whiskers." saida British sounding voice.

"Who said that?" asked Riku.

"Twas I!" said a voice. "The rooster!"

Sora and Riku looked down and saw that Mr. Whiskers was looking up at them.

"Mr. Whiskers can talk?" cried Sora.

"And my name is not Mr. Whiskers!" said Mr. Whiskers. "It's Bob Whickers!"

"Still sounds close enough to Whiskers."" whispered Riku to Sora. "Well, 'Bob,' we're still going to call you Mr. Whiskers!"

"If you insist." said Mr. Whiskers.

"Sora?" called a familiar voice. "Riku? Is that you guys?"

Sora and Riku turned around to find Kairi and Hurky, but Kairi was dressed like Daphne from Scooby Doo and Hurky was dressed like Velma.

"Whoa, look at your outfits!" said Hurky.

Riku looked down and saw that he was wearing the clothes Fred wore on Scooby Doo. And his hair was blonde.

"Oh, snap!" cried Riku. "My hair's blonde!"

Sora looked down and saw that he was wearing the same clothes Shaggy wore. "Zoinks!" he cried. "WTF am I wearing? And boy, do I, like, have the munchies!"

"So, what's going on?" asked Riku.

"Well, we've been trying to crack down on a short person in a Hello Kitty suit, scaring people by saying, BOO!" said Hurky as she typed in a laptop and adjusted her new horn rimmed glasses instead of the purple wire rimmed glasses she normally wore.

Suddenly, Ryo came by, wearing her normal clothes.

"Hey, how come you get to wear normal clothes?" asked Sora.

"Because, I...uh, let's not discuss that." replied Ryo. She took one look at Riku and screamed. "What happened to his hair!"

"I turned into Fred." replied Riku.

"Indubitably!" said Mr. Whiskers.

"WHA?" cried Hurky.

"Mr. Whiskers can talk?" asked Kairi.

"Heh, he sure can!" said Riku.

"Mr, Mr. Whiskerrrrrsss!" said Mr. Whiskers as he flapped his wings(like you know when Scooby says, "Scooby Dooby Doooo!").

"Whoa, that was totally random!" said Ryo. "Hey, you broke your leg again, Sora."

"Yeah, I know, so I couldn't really prevent breaking my leg..." said Sora.

"Well, better go!" said Ryo.

So, after five minutes, a short little Hello Kitty came running along saying, "BOO!"

"AHHH!" screamed Sora.

"Jinkies!" cried Hurky.

"What did Hurky just say?" asked Sora.

"I am the evil Hello Kitty!" saidthe person in the Hello Kitty suit.

"Whatever. Time to unmask you!" said Riku. He took off the Hello Kitty head and revealed...

"RYO!" cried Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, and Mr. Whiskers at the same time.

"Awww, you found out who I am!" said Ryo.

"But why did you do it?" asked Kairi.

"Because I love to dress up and scare people!" replied Ryo.

"You know what?" asked Riku. "Forget this...Scooby Doo! Now let's go to another show!"

He changed the channel and ended up on Spongebob Squarepants!

"EEK!" screamed Ryo.

Riku gasped. "Spongebob! You're alive!" he said.

"That's right!" said Spongebob. "Ah-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!"

"Ugh, your stupid laugh!" cried Sora.

"So, what's up?" asked Riku.

"I was killed half an hour ago, but resurrected!" replied Spongebob. "Now I can annoy people who hate me and charm the people who like me!"

Suddenly, Ryo grabbed Spongebob and stole one of Sora's crutches to whack Spongebob with, causingSora to fall.

"Time to die, once and for all!" said Ryo. "Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

Squidward walked by. "Oh, good. Somebody's finally getting rid of that annoying Spongebob!" he said dully.

"I'll save you, Spongebob!" said Riku. "Ohhhhh, Ryyyyyooo, if you let go of Spongebob, I'll take you to a movie, just me and you!"

Ryo gasped. "OK!" she said cheerfully and let go of Spongebob.

"Dang it!" cried Squidward. "If that little girl doesn't kill Spongebob, then I will! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He got outa chainsaw and started chasing Spongebob until he fell into a hole.

"Hey, I'm a lot older than I look!" said Ryo. "I'm 1,103 years old!"

"Can I have that crutch back now?" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah, here!" said Ryo as she dropped the crutch.

Riku changed the channel again and ended up on Blue's Clues.

"Well, Blue, we're looking for our last and final clue!" said Steve. "Do you know where it is?"

"Uh-uh!" said Blue.

"Hmm..." said Steve as he put a hand on his chin and looked up.

"A clue!" said Kairi as she pointed to a box witha paw print on it.

"Where?" asked Steve's brother, Joe.

"Over here!" said Sora, pointing one of his crutches at the box.

Steve spun around in circles, looking for the clue. "I don't see it!"

"Maybe it's over here!" said Joe as he searched through a drawer.

"No, it's right in front of me, on the floor." said Kairi.

"Nope. Not here!" said Joe as he stood on his hands.

"UGH!" cried Riku. "This will take all day!" He grabbed Steve's head and pointed it downwards. "It's right here, on the freakin' floor!"

"Oh, well it is a clue!" said Steve. "_We sat it down, we figured it out, what Blue's Clues was all about, hey, you know what? We're really dumb!"_

"But we didn't figure out what Blue wanted." said Hurky.

"Let's just go before Riku blows up." said Sora.

So, Riku got them out of TV land, and Mr. Whiskers was a normal, non talking rooster.

"I'm going outside." said Riku. He went outside and ran into Wakka.

"Hey, what's happening, mon?" asked Wakka. "You wanna hear how we won our blitzball game? It started off as..."

_I don't want to hear this, _thought Riku. So, he pressed the mute button, and Wakka was silent.

"Nice!" said Riku and he walked off.

**Well, I've been trying to update all day yesterday, but I was kicked off every time I got the computer, which was mayby literally 7 times! But I'll update soonish!**

**Laters, **

**Hurky :)**


	13. Stand up comedy

**Reviewer's corner at the end of the chapter. There is a Riku joke in here, but don't take it seriously or be offended those of you who like Riku. I make fun of myself in here!**

After Riku muted Wakka, he ran into Tidus, who was on a total sugar rush because he was hyper and was carrying a huge soda from the convenience store, so Riku put him in slow mo. Then, Riku bumped into Selphie, who was yakking about the paopu fruit until Riku finally froze her with the pause button.

"Hmm, I can mute people and freeze them without doing it to the whole world!" said Riku, sounding amazed. "Nice!"

* * *

A month had passed. Sora's leg was still broken, but the good news was that he was off the crutches and got a walking cast. Riku un-muted Wakka, put Tidus out of slow mo, and un-froze Selphie. But if Riku got sick of Tidus' weird voice, he'd still mute him. 

One Friday night, Sora and Riku were watching stand up comedy.

"This guy stinks at stand up." said Riku.

"Yeah, even I could make better jokes than this guy!" said Sora. "And I suck at telling jokes!"

"Then let's see _you_ do stand up!" said Riku.

"OK!" said Sora.

Riku zapped Sora onto the stand up show and the host stepped up to the stage.

"And now." he said. "From Destiny Islands, Sora!"

Sora stepped up to the stage.

"So, how you're all doing tonight?" asked Sora with a microphone in his hand. "On my way home the other day, I stopped by a convenience store to buy a PS2 magazine and I saw this duck in there."

"Woo!" said a guy in the audience. "PS2 ROCKS!"

"Yeah!" said most of the audience. They applauded.

"I know most of you have heard this joke before." said Sora. "So anyway, this duck keeps asking the clerk if he had any grapes and the clerk would say no. The duck kept asking for grapes, so finally, the clerk said, 'If you ask for grapes one more time, I'm going to nail your beak shut!' The duck said, 'Do you have any nails?' and the clerk said, 'No,' and the duck said, 'Do you have any grapes?'"

The audience roared with laughter. Riku was shocked.

Donald Duck, who was the duck at the store asking for grapes, was sitting at home watching this.

"HEY!" he cried. "Sawa! I hate you!"

"You know." said Sora. "I have this friend back home. She's a year older than the driving age, which is sixteen, which makes her seventeen. She has to ride a bike everywhere she goes because she can't drive. So, everyone at school laughs at her because she has no car! They're all like, 'Quirky Hurky can't drive! She has to ride a bike likea biiiggg baby! Goo goo!' and she always looks funny in that stupid skateboard helmet. Well, no wonder why everyone laughs at you, you wear a skateboard helmet with a bike!"

The audience went into an uproar.

Hurky, who was also watching this, threw one of her black skateboard shoes at the TV.

"Sora, I'm gonna kill you!" she said.

"Relax, it's just a joke!" said Kairi, who was there, hanging out.

"And one of my best friends, Riku, is a bishounen." said Sora.

"Bishie?" cried the fangirls. "Where? We love bishies!"

They all started to scream.

"Back home!" said Sora. "Anywho, he struts around, always tossing his silvery hair in a slow mo kind of way. Kind of bugs me."

"Dude, that is not funny!" cried Riku.

"Nobody makes fun of my Riku!" cried Ryo, who popped out of nowhere.

"Ahh!" screamed Riku. "Where did you come from?"

"Since you zapped Sora into the TV." replied Ryo. "Zap me in there so I can kick his butt!"

"OK!" said Riku. He zapped Ryo in there.

"He likes to show off his fancy car, all the chicks want him, but he doesn't want them. He'd rather be kissing himself!" said Sora, who was on a roll.

The audience was still laughing their heads off.

"And what's up with Mickey Mouse's girlfriend, Minnie?" asked Sora. "She sometimes doesn't wear a shirt, so she's basically flashing everybody! And Donald Duck doesn't wear pants! What's up with that?"

By this time, the audience was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard, tears came out of their eyes.

"Well, I better go!" said Sora.

"Awww!" said the audience.

"I'll be back with more jokes next week!" said Sora.

The audience cheered loudly. Sora went backstage and found Ryo there.

"I'm gonna kick your butt, Sora for making fun of my Riku!" cried Ryo. She beat up Sora and then Riku got them out of TV land, where Riku kicked Sora's butt...


	14. A sureel life it is!

After the mayhem caused by Sora's insulting stand up comedy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi went to hang out at the movies. Sora and Riku wanted to see an action or a scary movie, but Kairi talked them into watching a Willary Pugg movie.

"This is borrrriiiinnnnggggg!" droned Sora.

"Sora, how can this be boring?" asked Kairi. "We're only watching the previews!"

The movie was called Mitzy at the Prom. Riku even got bored watching this. Suddenly, he remembered that he had his handy dandy remote, right during a scene where "Mitzy," really Willary, was talking to a boy and freaking out.

Sora saw the remote in Riku's hands. "Sora, do you think this remote will get me into the movie?" asked Riku.

"Why don't you try for yourself?" asked Sora.

Riku pressed that button and actually did end up in the movie.

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" asked the boy.

"Well, you see-I-I-I-I-IIIIIIIIII..." stuttered Willary. Riku walked by and stopped.

Riku sighed. "No, she does not want to go to prom with you!" he said.

"OK then." said the guy, and then he walked off.

"Hey, wait!" cried Wilary and hen she ran after him.

Riku began to laugh his head off.

"Hey, that wasn't supposed to happen." whispered Kairi as she munched on popcorn. "And that guy looks just like Riku!"

"That's because the guy is Riku!" said Sora.

"What?" cried Kairi as her dusk colored eyes widened in shock and turned to Riku's empty seat. "No way! And he's spoiling the movie!"

"Kairi, you saw this movie, like maybe, fifty times!" said Sora. "You know what happens already!"

"But Riku is changing it!" cried Kairi.

Meanwhile, in the movie, Riku was getting chased by fangirls and had to get out. So, he did, and landed in his seat. Kairi started to whack him with her purse.

"You spoiled the movie, you jack-" said Kairi until a flashlight shone on her and Riku.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you're planning on making a lot more noise than you already are." said the usher guy in a dull voice.

"Fine, but I want a refund!" said Riku. "I don't want to see this crappy movie anyway!"

"We don't give refunds." said the usher guy.

"Then I demand to see a different movie!" said Riku.

"Fine, but you have to pay 50 more munny to see another movie." said the usher guy.

So, Riku, Sora, and Kairi left the Willary Pugg movie and paid to see a Dallas Unpowers movie.

"Groovy, bay-by!" said Dallas, who wore clothes from the 1970s and had an blonde afro.

Kairi sat bored during the movie.

"I don't know why you talked me into this." said Kairi.

"Because you did the same to us with the Willary Pugg movie." said Sora. "Right, Riku? Riku?"

Riku was too busy eyeing the women with the sportscars in the movie. "Man, I'd like a date with her." he said.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"That brunette in the red suit." replied Riku. "And she's got a nice motorcycle! Oh, wait, I can!"

He zapped himself into the movie screen and asked the lady out. Sadly, however, she rejected him.

Riku's jaw dropped open. "W-why?" he cried.

"Because you're only 15 and I'm 26." replied the lady. "You look like a little kid. I don't hang around bishounen!"

Suddenly, some popcorn as thrown at the TV. "BOO!" they said.

Riku got himself out of the movie screen and sadly watched the rest of the movie. When it was over, they left the theater.

Kairi was laughing her head off.

"Why do you think Riku getting rejected is so funny?" asked Sora.

"Because it's a shock to see Riku actually getting rejected by a girl!" laughed Kairi.

"Most girls would kill to go out with Riku!" said Sora. "And Ryo's already wiped out half the Riku fangirl population!"

Riku and Kairi made a face just like this: O.O

"WHAT?" cried Riku.

"Never mind." said Sora.


	15. Totally made up news

So, as the story goes on, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo were hanging out at Sora's house, watching TV. No one knew that Riku brought the remote.

They were silently watching the news when Sora brought up a stupid thing.

"You know, you can make anything sound sick if you just add, 'If you know what I mean?'" he asked.

Everyone stared at Sora like this: O.o'

"What?" asked Sora. "If you know what I mean?"

Kairi hit Sora on the head.

"Sora, just go and scratch your leg!" said Riku.

"Thanks for bringing it up!" said Sora as he noticed his walking cast. "I can't wait until next week. That's when I take this stupid thing off."

"If you don't stop being dumb, it will be three more months before it goes off!" said Riku.

"Is that a threat?" asked Sora.

"Just shut up!" said Riku.

They all continued to watch TV.

"...In other news," said the news anchor on TV. "Another scandal has occured. Details after the break."

"Why must we watch bad news all the time?" asked Ryo. "Nothing fun or interesting is ever profiled!"

"Sometimes, something fun or interestingget told." Hurky pointed out.

"How about we make the news?" asked Riku. He pulled out his remote. "What do you say?"

"OK." said Kairi.

"Yeah, sounds fun." said Sora.

So, Riku zapped him and the others into the news.

"And now," said the voice guy. "Back to the news at 3:30! With Sora Hart and Kairi McCormick with the news, Riku Thompson with sports, Hurky Dermott with entertainment, and Ryo-oki with the weather!" (I gave them all last names. Well, Sora, Riku and Kairi, anyways.)

"And we're back!" said Sora. "The scandal is that Scott Burkorini is not fifteen years old, he's eighteen! And he's going to Destiny Islands High School as a freshman!"

Meanwhile, Scott spat out the soda he was drinking at the TV.

"WHAT?" he cried. "How did they find that out?"

"Scott, did you spit soda onto the TV again?" called Mrs. Burkorini from the kitchen.

"No, Mom!" lied Scott as he wiped the soda off the TV.

"Good!" said Mrs. B.

"And that Scott was seen drinking alcohol with a dog!" said Sora. "We have proof! Roll that video clip!"

A video was shown with Sora (wearing a spiky auburn wig) and drinking from a bottle really filled with kool-aid and dancing with Goofy. Sora was saying, "I'm Scott Burkorini! I think I'm sooooo coooolllll!"

Scott spat out soda again. "HEY!" he cried.

"Scott Burkorini, what have I told you about that TV, boy?" cried Mrs. B. "Just for that, no cartoons for a week!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Scott. "Curse you, Sora Hart!"

"Anyway." said Kairi. "Someone found a kitten that is white with brown and gray stripes on him. He is wearing a blue collar but no name tag. If he is yours, please contact the humane society."

Kairi shuffled her paper and smiled at the camera. "Now it's time for the weather report with Ryo-oki!" she said.

"It's Ryo-oki-Thompson!" said Ryo. "There's going to be nothing but sunshine in the forecast!" said Ryo. "Alrighty! But there will be some rain squeezing in late Friday night, early Saturday morning and then it'll dry up and be sunny again! The surf is going to be just fabulous! So, surfers, get out there and catch those pretty waves! And now, Hurky with the snow report!"

Hurky walked next to Ryo on the green screen where Ryo was standing.

"So, Hurky, what's the snow report?" asked Ryo.

"There is no snow." said Hurky.

"What do you mean there's no snow?" asked Ryo.

"It's the middle of summer and even if it's winter, it doesn't snow on Destiny Islands!" said Hurky.

"You ruined my fun, go do the entertainment report!" said Ryo as she pushed Hurky to the other side of the newsroom. She smiled. "Until then, this has been Ryo doing the weather! BYEEEE!"

Sora laughed. "That Ryo! Always charming us all!" saidSora. "Now, it's Hurky Dermott with the entertainment report!"

"Nothing but Willary Pugg news that we don't need to hear about!" said Hurky. "She's in another movie, commercial, and has a new CD out. There."

"You just told us the Willary Pugg news!" called Riku.

"Put a sock in it, Riku!" cried Hurky.

"Make me!" said Riku.

"That's it!" cried Hurky. She went to go kick his butt.

"Well, there's the sports report!" joked Sora. "Join us next time!"

A chair flew and hit the set. "Well, _if_ there's a next time!" said Kairi.

"Hurky, stop kicking my hunny bunny!" cried Ryo.

Riku got them out of TV land and they all ended up laughing at themselves.

"We should do this more often!" said Hurky.

"Yeah..." said Sora fondly.

"Well, there's a 7:00 broadcast. Wanna do it again?" asked Riku.

They all thought. "Nah." they all said in unison...


	16. Family Guy

**Note: There will be a bit of language in this chappy. I also do not own anything on Adult Swim pr Family Guy)**

Late one night, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo were at Riku's house, watching Adult Swim. Family Guy was on, and an hour of it!

"Peter," said Lois Griffin. "Why did you get a new butt?"

"Because my old one had a crack in it!" said Peter. "Eh heh heh heh."

Everyone in Riku's room cracked up.

"Man, this show's so hilarious!" said Sora.

They watched the remaining part of that episode and then another came on.

"I think Family Guy would be a lot more interesting if we could be in it." said Hurky.

Riku continued to lie on his stomach on his bed and watch the Family Guy characters do the theme song. "Huh?" he asked. "Oh! Let's go into Family Guy."

"Awesome!" said Sora.

Riku pressed the button on the remote and he and the others ended up in Family Guy.

"Hey, Lois, do these pants make me look fat?" asked Peter as he modeled a new pair of pants he was wearing.

"I'd say that you're already fat, no matter what you wear, you fat man!" said the baby, Stewie (he rocks!), as he played with a bunch of building blocks.

"Oh, you look fine, Peter." said Lois as she kissed him on the cheek. The doorbell rang.

"Ooh, company!" cried Peter.

He knocked Lois down and ran to the door and there stood Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" asked Peter.

"We're fans of your show." replied Riku.

"I'm on a show?" asked Peter.

"Never mind." said Riku.

Lois got up and stood next to Peter. "Why, hello, come in and make yourselves at home." she said.

So, they did and everyone introduced each other.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Peter.

"Um, from some strange world..." replied Sora.

"Ahh!" screamed Peter. "They're from Star Wars!"

"No, we're not from Star Wars..." said Kairi.

"We're from Kingdom Hearts." said Hurky.

"Oh, my son Chris loves that game!" said Lois.

"It's a game?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, you ever see those Heartless?" asked Peter. "They always waddle around like they're trying to keep in their farts! They should be called Fartless!" He did his ever so hilarious laugh.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"And they should change the name to Kingdom Farts!" said Chris.

"Yeah!" said Sora andChris at the same time and slapping each other high fives.

Ryo shook her head. "I can't believe that I hang around a bunch of idiots." she said.

"Tell me about it." said the dog, Brian as he sipped on his martini. "I have to live with Peter. All he ever does is fantasize about Thundercats and Transformers. And sing random songs."

"Video killed the radio star! Video killed the radio star!" Peter and Sora belted out.

Stewie saw Hurky's keyblade and grew very interested in it.

"You with the glasses and beaver teeth!" he said. "What the devil is that on your belt?"

Hurky looked down and saw her keyblade. "Oh! This is a keyblade! Wanna play with it?" she asked.

"Mine!" cried Stewie as he grabbed the keyblade and ran off. "Victory is mine!"

Everyone laughed. Suddenly everyone heard plates breaking and things getting knocked down.

"Stewie! NO!" cried Lois. "That is not a toy!" she went to go stop Stewie.

Peter and Sora laughed.

"Stewie's getting yelled at." said Sora.

Peter and Lois' daughter, Meg, walked down the stairs. "Mom, I'm going to the-" she stopped when she saw Riku. "Ooh, what's your name?"

Ryo pulled out her keyblade. "Back off! He's mine!" she cried.

"Gee, what a bitch." said Peter.

Ryo suddenly threw her keyblade a Peter. "OW! What the hell was that for?" he cried.

"Peter, you called her a bitch." said Brian. "Now apologize!"

"I don't wanna!" said Peter as he crossed his arms.

"Apologize or you won't get to watch Aqua Teen Hungerforce!" said Lois.

Peter screamed. "OK, OK, I'm sorry!" he said. "Hey, who wants to get drunk at the drunken clam?"

"OOH, WE DO!" said everyone except Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hurky, Chris, and Meg, the ones under 21.

"Hey, you guys can come, too!" said Brian. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Hurky can drink all they want and not get drunk since they're not mingled into this show!"

"Then what's the point of getting drunk if you don't get a buzz?" asked Sora.

"Who cares?" asked Hurky.

So, they all went to get drunk and met Peter's friends.

"Wow, Riku, you can get the ladies without doing anything! All-right!" said Quagmire. "Gigity gigity gigity!"

"I'm a bishounen!" said Riku. "That's what they do...well, that I know of."

"I want to be a bishounen!" said Stewie.

"You don't even know what a bishounen is!" said Hurky.

"From what that silver haired 'bishounen' says, they just stand around and get girls!" said Stewie. "And can I borrow that keyblade of yours?"

Hurky handed Stewie her keyblade. "Go nuts!" she said.

"Victory is mine!" said Stewie and went to go kill Lois, who was talking to Kairi.

"Now, Kairi, the secret to finding sweetness in a man is, oh, hold on a minute." said Lois. She bent down and picked up the quarter she dropped and Stewie swung by on a rope and swung at Lois and missed her.

"Ahhhhhh, blast you, Lois!" cried Stewie and then flew out the window.

"Hey, give me my keyblade back, Stewie!" cried Hurky as she ran out the door.

Lois got back up. "Now where was I?" she asked. "Oh yeah, you have to-"

Meanwhile, Sora was hanging with Peter, Brian, Joe, and Cleveland.

"So, what's it like to be a cop?" asked Sora to Joe, the guy in the wheelchair.

"It's great, but there are a lot of disadvantages to being a cop." replied Joe.

"Like what?" asked Cleveland.

"Well, getting hurt." said Joe. "Like when I tried to stop the Grinch from stealing Christmas, I fell off the roof and got paralyzed, waist down."

"That sucks." said Sora.

Riku looked at his watch. "Uh-oh, it's almost time for Family Guy to end, we better get going!" he said.

So, they all said goodbye and then went back to out of TV land.

"Man, was that awesome or what?" asked Sora.

Everyone agreed...

**Sora: Next time, on All That Randomness, we turn into Power Derangers and try to stop the people of Food Network! But right now, Hurky's got a bad cold, so I'll be doing the talking til she gets better!**

**Hurky: But I'll still be writing!**

**Sora: Ah, go blow your nose!**


	17. Power Derangers vs Food Network

**Hurky: OK, here's a little disclaimer: I do not own Food Network or the people who have shows on it. They own themselves and I highly recommend watching all their shows. It's really a great network, but let's kick it up a notch!**

**Riku: We get it, Hurky!**

**Hurky: And I don't own Power Derangers.**

**Sora: But Hurky, you kinda own Power Derangers. You changed the name and-**

**Hurky: Shut up, Sora. So, here we go in Power Derangers vs. Food Network! **

**Sora: But if you don't get cable or watch Food Network, then maybe you won't understand this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

What nobody really knew was the Ansem had a remote of his own that let him into TV land. That's how he ended up on his own late night talk show. Even though the company that made the remotes made 8 million of those remotes, only two of them were the kinds that let people in and out of TV land. Riku's remote and Ansem's remote were the ones.

Anywho, one afternoon, Riku and his friends were watching the channel that shows nothing but kids shows. The show was called Power Rangers.

"This show sucks." said Hurky. "It's loaded with craptacular stunts and other weird stuff.

"Then let's see _you _do a better show." said Riku.

"Maybe I will!" said Hurky. "Riku, give me the remote!"

Riku handed Hurky the remote. She pointed it at the TV and pressed the button. Suddenly, she, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Ryo ended up in TV once again, but wearing different colored clothes. Sora's clothes were all red, Riku'swas all blue, Kairi's was all pink, Hurky's was all yellow, and Ryo's was all purple.

"Aw, yellow?" whined Hurky as she noticed that she was wearing a yellow t-shirt, yellow jeans and skateboard shoes.

"Ah, quit your bellyaching!" said Riku.

"How come Kairi gets pink?" asked Ryo.

"How should I know?" asked Sora. Music began to play in the background. "Looks like the show's starting!"

**(If any of you have ever watched the first season of Power Rangers when they were all in dinosaurs, you might have heard their theme song called, "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Well, here's The Power Deranger version!)**

Suddenly, the scene shifts to where Sora was fighting in his red outfit and the music was playing.

"Go go Power Derangers!" sang the people who sing the song. The music droned on. It showed Sora and it said _Sora Hart as the Red Deranger, _when Riku appeared on the screen, jumping over a wall and a _boink _sound was made, it said _Riku Thompson as the Blue Deranger,_ Kairi came on the screen, primping in the mirror and turning to the camera and smiling. It then said _Kairi McCormick as the Pink Deranger. _Ryo danced like a ballerina in one shot and then glomped Riku in another shot. She smiled as it said _Ryo-oki as the Purple Deranger. _Finally, scenes with Hurky skateboarding, but not very well (I was learning how to skateboard and then my dad sold my skateboard for three bucks because he didn't think skateboarding was my thing! TT), then falling down a flight of stairs. She got up and grinned her trademark buck tooth (OK, I admit that I have a gap in my teeth!) grin and said _and Hurky Dermott as the Yellow Deranger. _"Go go Power Derangers, mighty moron Power Derangeerrrrrrrsss!"

**Scene shifts to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky, all walking and wearing their regular clothes.**

"I'm bored!" whined Sora. "I wanna do something!"

"Even if it's fighting a bad dude?" asked Hurky.

"Yeah!" replied Sora. "Ooh, I know! Let's go play with Mr. Whiskers!"

Suddenly, a transformer-like robot came crashing into a brick wall.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA! he laughed..

"Who are you?" asked Riku.

"You don't know who I am?" asked the transformer. "See if you remember this: Iron Chef America. BBQ with me. Boy Meets Grill."

"Uh, Emeril Lagasse?" asked Sora.

"Alton Brown?" squealed Ryo.

"Mario Batali?" asked Kairi.

"Close, but no cigar." said the transformer. He opened the toppy-head thingy and out a came a guy with brown hair and a white chef's outfit.

"Bobby Flay?" cried Sora.

"That's right." said Bobby. "That dude who does barbecue."

"But why are you a bad guy?" asked Ryo.

"Because it's fun." replied Bobby. "I have reasons! I'm siding with Ansem!"

"Ansem!" cried everyone at the same time.

"Who else is in on this?" asked Sora. "I demand to see!"

Suddenly, a woman with brown hair and blonde highlights jumped up from under the paopu tree.

"Hey, Bobby, am I too late for the fight?" she asked.

"Rachael Ray?" asked Hurky.

Rachael Ray turned to the Power Derangers. "Yup, I am Rachael Ray." she said as she grinned.

"No, Rachael, you're just in time!" called Bobby. He jumped down from his transformer robot and joined Rachael.

"Howdy, y'all!" said a woman with a Southern accent.

Everyone turned and saw a woman with silver hair, wearing a light blue shirt and jeans, parachuting down from the sky.

"Wow, Paula Deen!" said Kairi.

"I ain't here to make a gooey cake." said Paula. "I'm here to kick butt!"

"EEK!" cried Hurky. "Why do they want to kick our butts ao much?"

"Here's a thought!" said Kairi. "Let's changasize!"

"Right!" said Sora. "Changasize!" His normal white, and grayish hoodie and yellow clown shoes turned red, but his bodysuit remained red.

"Changasize!" said Riku. His yellow shirt turned blue and his pants remained blue.

"Changasize!" said Kairi. Her white shirt turned into the color of her skirt, which was, of course, pink.

"Changasize!" said Ryo. Her entire outfit turned purple.

"Changasize!" said Hurky and then her entire outfit turned yellow.

"Hi-ya!" said the Power Derangers.

"Wow, you guys sure can conceal your identities well!" said Rachael sarcastically. "You're not wearing masks or something to cover your faces! People could easily imitate you!"

"Ah, stop yer whining!" said Riku. "Let's fight!"

"Besides, you guys are outnumbered!" said Hurky. "Three against five!"

"Not quite, sweetie." said Paula. "Oh boooyyyysss!"

Suddenly, those henchmen from the original Power Rangers called Puddies came out and danced in front of the Power Derangers.

"Dammit." said Hurky. "Spoke too soon."

"Damn straight!" said Riku.

"Come on, guys. let's kick ass!" said Sora.

All the Power Derangers then began to fight the Puddies. Sora kicked a lot of Puddies in their stomachs, Riku was tripping some with his foot, Kairi kicked some, "down there," Ryo used her oracle powers, and Hurky used a BAM skateboard to whack them. Finally, they were all gone.

"Not bad." said Bobby. "But can you all handle the ultimate enemy you'll ever face?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora.

"This." replied Bobby. He took out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button. Suddenly, a transformer-like monster a lot bigger than the one Bobby had jumped up from the ocean.

"Oh...shi-ot." said Riku.

"And I have something very valuable to Sora." said Bobby. "This." he pulled out Mr. Whiskers from behind his back.

"Mr. Whiskers!" cried Sora. "Give him back, Bobby Flay, or I'll go mess you up!"

"Well, you can't mess up a person who's not here!" said Bobby. Then, he threw something down and a cloud of smoke poofed up. He began to laugh as the smoke clouded everywhere. When it went away, Bobby was still there. "Dang." he said when he realized that he didn't disappear.

Ryo noticed something on Bobby's neck. There was a chip with the heartless symbol on his neck. She looked at Paula and Rachael and saw the chips on their necks, too.

_Hmm, they're not doing this on their own..._she thought. _They're under control!_

Suddenly, she ran to Rachael and stared right at her. "Hey, Rachael, look over there!" she said.

"What?" she asked as she turned her head towards the east.

Ryo snatched the chip off Rachael's neck.

"OW!" she cried as she grabbed the chip off her neck. She looked around. "Where am I?"

"HA!" said Ryo. "She was under control!"

"Under control of what?" asked Rachael.

"Never mind." replied Ryo.

"Hey, Bobby, is that an egg shaped grill?" asked Sora.

"Where?" asked Bobby as he turned his head.

Sora snatched the chip off Bobby's neck.

"Ow, what did you do that for?" he asked as he rubbed his neck. He noticed the beach and the islands. "What am I doing here?" He noticed Whiskers in his hands. "And why am I holding a rooster?" He put Whiskers down.

"Whiskers!" exclaimed Sora gleefully as he picked up his chicken.

"You were under control." replied Riku. "But not anymore!" He held up the chip. "This was on your necks."

"Ohhhh..." said Rachael and Bobby at the same time as they looked at the chip.

"Uh, guys?" asked Hurky as she ran. "I'm still having trouble with Paula!"

Paula was chasing Hurky while holding a cleaver in her hands.

"Hurky, grab that chip with the heartless symbol on her neck!" called Riku.

Hurky stopped and grabbed the chip off Paula's neck. "Oh my." said Paula. "What am I doing here?"

"Same thing we're asking." said Rachael.

"You guys were under control." replied Sora, sounding very serious.

"By who?" asked Paula.

"We have no idea." replied Kairi.

"Well, glad I got that out of my system." said Rachael. "Hey, are there any great restaurants here?"

"We don't go out often." replied Hurky.

"Maybe you don't." said Riku.

"That's okay. I have to get back to Food Network to shoot another episode of 30 Minute Meals." said Rachael.

"And I gotta be there for another showdown on Iron Chef America." said Bobby.

"And I need to get back to my show and make a delicious burger." said Paula.

"Then let's get you back to Food Network!" said Riku. He pointed his remote at the three Food Network stars and they disappeared as soon as Riku pressed the button.

"Whew." he said. "Glad that's over..."

Meanwhile, Ansem was pissed off.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" he growled at his TV. "I knew I should have summoned The Simpsons! But I'll use plan B! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA H- cough cough cough...ugh, I really need to stop laughing like that..."

* * *

**Hurky: Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I'd write more, but I must get going! Laters!**


	18. Commercials

**Riku: What up, everybody, Hurky's back! With a new chapter!**

**Hurky: Nice. By the way, I'm going to havea new story coming out within a few days. It's called The Life and Times of Destiny Islands High School. It takes place during the whole school year.**

**Sora: Awesome! You know what that means, Riku?**

**Riku: Yup. Time to prank our teachers again! (He and Sora high five).**

**Hurky: At least they won't be hanging out here, in Authoress' Corner...**

**Kairi: Um, Hurky? You're going to that school, too.**

**Hurky: Oh yeah. Well, enjoy the chapter! Speaking of which, I will no longer accept flames because I thought I was ready to take on flames again after Dude, Where's Riku's car was flamed a few months ago, but then The Little Merboy got flamed and I got sweared at. I almost wanted to cry...**

**Riku: Don't worry, Hurk. Sora and I will protect you from the flamers.**

**Kairi: Oh please. You two can't even protect a dandelion from getting stepped on.**

**Ryo: Let my sweetie poo be a bodyguard!**

**Riku: Thanks, Ryo. And I'm not your sweetie poo!**

**Ryo: LOL! Hey, where are your bodyguards, Hurky?**

**Hurky: I ran out of candy to pay them with. I better get more.**

**

* * *

**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ryo were hanging out at the mall. Sora bought a t-shirt saying _I'm not weird, I'm gifted, _Kairi bought a few pairs of jeans, Riku bought an Aqua Teen Hungerforce DVD (I do not own ATHF) box set, and Ryo bought ten pounds of candy. They finally stopped at the food court and sat down while Ryo went to the joke shop to get a present for Riku.

"You know, being The Power Derangers was fun. We should do that again!" said Kairi.

"Maybe." said Sora as he ate a big pretzel. "What do you think, Riku?...Riku?"

Riku's head was turned totwo blondegirls in miniskirts walking by. He took his remote out of his pocket and tossed it to Sora.

"Sora, put me in medium slow mo, quick!" said Riku.

"Riku, why did you bring the remote here?" asked Kairi.

"Hey, ladies!" called Riku.

The girls turned to Riku.

"Now, Sora!" said Riku.

Sora pressed the button in slow mo, on 50 percent.

Riku then slowly tossed his long silver hair back and it stayed in the air for a good long time. Then, Riku puckered his lips. The girls started laughing their heads off.

"OMG, what a weirdo!" said one of the girls.

"Hey, isn't that your girlfriend behind you?" asked the other girl.

Sora put Riku out of slow mo and turned to find Ryo, standing behind him with her hands on her hips and had an evil glare on her face.

"Riku Wade Thompson, what are you doing?" cried Ryo.

"Uh, well, you see...I was...asking them to...ah..." replied Riku nervously, fearing Ryo's temper.

"Will you excuse me one moment?" asked Ryo. She went up to the girls and cast a spell on them with her powers. Then, she came back with a smile on her face. "OK, let's order some sushi!"

"What did you do to them?" asked Riku.

"Oh, you'll see..." replied Ryo with one of those kitty faces people make in anime on her face.

"AHHH!" screamed the girls. "OMG, MUSHROOMS! NOT IN MY HAIR!"

"They'll be growing mushrooms in their hair for 24 hours!" said Ryo gleefully.

The girls ran out of the food court with mushrooms sticking out of their hair.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they all went to Hurky's house, where she had been trying to catch up on all the schoolwork she slacked off on. She decided to take a break when Riku suggested that they all went into TV land, but it was during commercials. They all walked into a colorful background and all in colorful silhouettes. 

"Where are we?" asked Sora.

Suddenly, the song Feel Good Inc by The Gorillaz began to play (I do not own Gorillaz or their songs) and iPods appeared on all of them (I do not own the iPod. Apple does).

"Now what?" asked Kairi.

"Just dance!" said Riku. He began to do one of his favorite dances, which was break dancing.

Suddenly, the colors changed as the scene shifted to Sora and Kairi dancing, Hurky dancing, and Ryo dancing. Then, the commercial ended and began something else. Ittook place atthe end of KH1.

"Kairi!" said Sora as he ran to Kairi.

"Sora!" said Kairi.

There was a _boom _sound and the ground shook and Kairi grabbed onto Sora's hand.

"Kairi, remember about what you said?" asked Sora. "I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you, I promise!"

"I know you will!" cried Kairi.

"And one more thing!" said Sora.

"What's that?" called Kairi.

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" called Sora.

Kairi just made the O.O' face. "WTF?" she cried. (I do not own Geico).

The commercial changed to a Pillsbury commercial (I don't own Pillsbury or the Doughboy).

"Wow, these cookies are so wholesome and chocolatey." said Ryo as she split a cookie in half and gooey chocolate oozed out. She handed half to Riku.

"Nice." said Riku as he ate the half of the cookie.

"New big cookies!" said the Doughboy. "And bigger, flakier Gra-"

"-Hey, there's some dough that didn't get baked for the biscuits!" said Hurky as she noticed the Doughboy and breaking apart one of those huge flaky biscuits (those are so good!)

"I'll take care of that!" said Sora. Suddenly, hepicked upthe Doughboy.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" cried Doughboy.

Sora broke the Doughboy into pieces, slapped them onto the cookie sheet, and placed it into the oven, where the Doughboy baked and was no more...

A girl walked in. "OMG, you killed the Doughboy!" she cried.

"There's nothing to worry about, Nicole." said Riku. "He's gone to a better place. Maybe Yusuke will deal with him."

"Oh, OK!" said Nicole (I highly recommend Hiei's Ice Angel's stories! They're so awesome!).

The commercial ended and a commercial for Travelocity came on (I don't own that, either).

"With great deals from Travelocity, you'll find a good deal with-" said the little gnome when Hurky saw it.

"OMG! It's the cute little wandering gnome!" she cried. "MINE!"

Shejumped to grab the gnome. "Oh no!" it cried.

Hurky chased the gnome until it crashed into a cart in a hotel.

"I think I'll need backup." said the gnome. "No, don't back up!"

The commercial ended and the show came back on,and there was a movie on, called _The Country Bears _(Disney owns it!). Sora saw the bear.

"Hey, Beary." said Sora.

"Oh, uh, hi!" said Beary.

"OMG, you sound just like me!" cried Sora.

"Whoa, you do!" said Beary.

"Hmm..." said Sora.

"Hmm..." said Beary.

"Every Animal Does Good Before Eating!" said Sora and Beary at the same time. They both began to laugh.

"What was that about?" asked Kairi.

"The notes to a guitar." replied Riku. "It's really E,A,D,G,B, and E."

"Weird." said Hurky.

"You know what?" asked Riku. "Let's get out of here."

He zapped them all out of TV land after Sora said a long and tearful goodbye to Beary.

"He was like a brother to me." said Sora all sadly.

"Sora, you have Ethan!" said Kairi.

"Yeah, but Ethan's a jerk." said Sora. "I'm just glad he's graduating this year and moving out soon!"

"Whatever." said Ryo...

* * *

Meanwhile, in TV land, Ansem snuck into Family Guy to get one of Stewie's weapons to help take over the worlds.

"Where is that thing?" asked Ansem as he ransacked Stewie's room, looking for those hypnotism glasses Stewie used in the episode, "Brian Goes to Hollywood."

Stewie walked in and saw Ansem. "What the doose?' he asked. "Who the hell are you?"

Ansem turned and saw Stewie. "My name is Ansem Bon Sorton. Call me Ansem for short. I'm looking for a pair of hypnotism glasses you once used and failed to take over the worlds." he replied. "I need the glasses for world domination."

This facinated Stewie. "Do go on." he said.

After explaining to Stewie what his plans were, Stewie gave Ansem the glasses and agreeing to help him take over the worlds...


	19. Pancakes and Futurama

A week later, Riku was chilling at home late one night, watching TV. He and his friends have not been in TV land for a while. Ryo, Sora, and Hurky came in when Riku was flipping through the channels.

"There's nothing on that's worth going into." said Riku as he kept pressing the up button on the remote.

"I'm sure we'll find something." said Ryo.

Riku sighed and continued to channel surf.

"Hold on, stop there!" said Sora.

Riku stopped pressing the button to find Ansem's late night talk show.

"Hey, weren't we guests on that show?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. I remember only because I threw a chair at him!" replied Riku.

"Oh yeah!" said Sora.

He, Sora, Hurky, and Ryo laughed.

"Tonight we have a very special guest." said Ansem, sitting at a desk and wearing a suit and tie. "You all know him as the tiny tot who wants to kill Lois, give it up for Stewie Griffin!"

The audience went totally ballistic as Stewie walked onto the stage, waving to the audience. Axel and the Organization Band (still in Hawaiian shirts) played music as this was happening. Finally, Stewie climbed onto a chair next to Ansem's desk.

"Let's give it up for Axel and the Organization band!" said Ansem.

The audience applauded as the camera turned to Axel, wearing sunglasses and still holding a guitar.

"I still like to play guitar!" he said.

"Don't you ever think of playing an instrument other than the guitar?" called Stewie. "Because it makes you look like a complete moron."

"Well, I used to play the bongo drums when I was a teenager, but-" replied Axel.

"Okay, I think we get the point." said Ansem. "So, Stewie. Any plans on world domination?"

"Of course I do!" said Stewie excitedly. "I'm building a machine to enslave all mankind! VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!" He stood up in his chair, went onto Ansem's desk,and danced. The audience began to clap in rhythm and chant.

"STEWIE, STEWIE, STEWIE!" they chanted.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, victoryyy, is mi-ine!" sang Stewie as he danced.

"I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen if we don't go in there." said Sora.

"Let's go!" said Riku. He pointed the remote at the TV and zapped him and his friends into the show.

"Now Stewie, we are side by side on our plans, right?" asked Ansem.

"Well, of course!" said Stewie.

Suddenly, Riku and his friends all showed up.

"Ansem!" said Riku.

"Riku..." said Ansem.

"Ansem!" said Sora.

"Sora..." said Ansem.

"Ansem!" said Ryo.

"That girl that stalks Riku..." said Ansem.

"It's Ryo!" said Ryo.

"Ansem!" said Hurky.

"Nerd in funny looking clothes..." said Ansem.

"It's Hurky to you!" cried Hurky. "And jeans and a t-shirt are better than what you normally wear!"

"Whatever, Hurly." said Ansem. "Guess what, you freaks? Stewie's joined forces with me in domination of all worlds!"

Ryo turned to Stewie. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because he said he'd give me all the pancakes I want!" replied Stewie gleefully. With that, he sat down,tied on a bib with a picture of pancakes on it, pulled out a plate of pancakes, all stacked and oozing with syrup and a pat of butter on top. Then, he pulled out a butter knife and a fork, cut himself a piece, and put it into his mouth. "Mmm, oh my! Blueberry!"

"Stewie, I would have made you all the pancakes you wanted." said Hurky. "Why do you prefer Ansem's pancakes over mine?"

"Because Sora said your pancakes suck!" said Stewie. Then he blissfully put another bite of pancakes into his mouth and chewed away happily.

Hurky turned to Sora and gave him this evil look. Sora grinned nervously.

"Heh heh." he said.

"So you think my pancakes suck, huh?" asked Hurky as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I think you kinda, um...burn them?" asked Sora as he put a hand on the back of his head. "Then you don't add enough buttermilk."

"I'll kill you!" cried Hurky. Suddenly, she brandished her keyblade and began to chase Sora all around the studio.

"Hey, Hurky, I'll kill him for you!" called Ryo and then she joined Hurky in trying to kill Sora.

"Moving on..." said Riku.

"Yes. Stewie and I will take over the worlds with our powerful minds and gadgets." said Ansem. "As soon as he stops eating pancakes!"

Everyone turned to Stewie, who was still sitting on Ansem's desk, with a now empty plate and dripping pancake syrup into his mouth.

"Well, we're still gonna kick your ass!" said Riku.

"You'll have to catch us, first!" said Ansem. He grabbed Stewie and he pressed the button on his remote. Then, they were gone.

"What?" cried Riku. "Impossible!"

Hurky, Sora, and Ryo stopped running to look at Riku.

"What is it?" asked Ryo.

"Ansem also has a remote just like mine." said Riku. "Now he's going to lead us in a chase around TV land."

All four were silent.

"Come on." said Riku. "Let's go find them! And when we do, they are so dead!"

He pressed a button and ended up in the Planet Express building in Futurama. (Note: I do not own Futurama)

"We're in Futurama!" said Sora, amazed.

Fry and Bender were sitting on the couch, drinking Slurm.

"Hey, what happened to All My Circuits?" asked Fry.

"I dunno, but maybe these creeps know." replied Bender.

"Hey, we're not creeps!" said Riku.

"Uh, it just ended!" lied Sora.

Fry looked at his watch. "Eh." he said. "It is five o'clock."

"OMG, Bender!" said Hurky. "You're my favorite character!"

She glomped him.

"Hey, a fan...uh, who are you?" asked Bender.

"My name's Hurky and these are my friends, Sora, Riku, and Ryo." answered Hurky.

"Hee hee, Sora." said Bender. "Funny name."

"Hey, I'm not the one who named myself!" said Sora.

"Sora, your parents told me that when you were two, you told everyone to call you Goo Goo." said Riku.

"When I was four, I changed it back to Sora, I hope you know!" said Sora.

"Whatever you say, Goo Goo!" said Bender.

Sora pouted at Bender.

"Heh heh heh." laughed Bender. Then, he poured some beer into his mouth.

Leela walked in and stared at Fry and Bender.

"The Professor gave us a mission!" said Leela.

"Leela, meet our new friends!" said Fry. "Sora, Riku, Hurky, and Ryo."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." said Leela. "The Professor told us to go toa show from the past called Aqua Teen Hungerforce." (I don't own ATHF!)

"But how will we get there?" asked Fry.

"I know." replied Riku. "I've got a remote."

Sora leaned over to Hurky. "Don't they realize that they're a show in the 2000s and not actually in the future?" he asked in a whisper. Hurky shook her head.

"You have a time machine?" asked Leela all hopeful.

"Nope. I have a remote. A magical remote!" said Riku. He held up the remote.

* * *

**Hurky: That's all the time I have for today! I'll update soon!**

**Riku: Yeah, you better!**

**Hurky: You know I'll always update! I'll never forget my stories!**

**Riku: You don't know that.**

**Hurky: Guards!**

**(Hurky's two bodyguards come and take Riku and throw him in a closet and locked the door.)**

**Hurky: Don't worry, He'll be out by next chapter. Later gator!**

**:D**


	20. Judge Hurky, ATHF, and Riku's stand up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aqua Teen Hungerforce or anything else shown on Adult Swim.**

**

* * *

**"What's a remote gonna do?" asked Bender as he opened another beer and drank it all up. 

"Do you guys have a channel that shows nothing but old cartoons?" asked Riku, ignoring Bender's question.

"Channel 636." replied Fry. "I watch all the old cartoons from the 20th century here!"

Riku changed the channel to 636 and Aqua Teen Hungerforce happened to be on.

"Shake, what are you doing?" asked a box of french fries with a mustache to a shake with a face and tiny little hands on his sides.

"I'm building a time machine to take us to the future, Frylock!" replied Shake.

"Now that's just plain silly!" said Frylock. "And-hey, have you seen Meatwad?"

"Right here." said a voice from inside the toaster that Shake was attached to a lawnmower.

"Meatwad, what are you doing in there?" asked Frylock.

"Shake said that I was needed to be bait for the evil space monsters and robots that might attack him in the future." replied Meatwad.

"SHAKE!" yelled Frylock. "GET MEATWAD OUT OF THE TOASTER, NOW!"

"Okay, don't wet your pants." said Shake as he went to the toaster to get Meatwad out.

"Shake, I don't wear any pants." said Frylock. "I don't even have any legs! Or a body!"

"Well, you're just a floating head, what do you expect?" asked Shake as he stuffed his tiny hands into the toaster to pull out a wad of meat with a face.

Back in Futurama, Riku pressed a button, and he, Sora, Hurky, Ryo, Fry, Leela, and Bender ended up on ATHF, on the doorstep of a house that had a door the shape of Frylock and the words "Get out" were spraypainted on the house. No one noticed that Leela was holding a tiny package in her hand.

Fry knocked on the door and Frylock answered the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Frylock.

"Yes, I have a package for a Mr. Frylock?" asked Leela as she looked at a piece of paper.

"Yes, that's me." said Frylock.

After signing for the package, Frylock opened it.

"Ah, yes, my Rubik's cube." he said, staring at it with pride. "Reminds me of my friend, Mr. Rubik..."

"Um, okay..." said Ryo.

They all said goodbye and went back to Futurama.

"Man, I'm bored with Futurama." said Sora. "Riku, can you take us to a better place?"

"Can do!" said Riku. He pressed a button and the next thing he and his friends knew, they were in a court room.

"Where are we?" asked Sora.

"I think we're in a court room." said Ryo.

"Hey, where's Hurky?" asked Riku.

"All rise," said the baliff. "for the honorable Judge Hurky is presiding."

"WTF?" asked Sora.

Hurky walked into the room, wearing a judge outfit while everyone else in the audience stood up. When Hurky sat down, the audience sat down.

"First case of the day," said the baliff. "A box with no eyes vs. 12 oz. Mouse!"

A green mouse that was drawn funny with stick legs and arms walked in and a lavender colored box walked in.

"Now, Mr. Box." said Hurky.

"I have a name, your honor." said the box.

"I know what show you're from, but I don't know your name yet." said Hurky. "Now, you're suing 12 oz Mouse for...shooting you?"

"Yes, your honor." replied the box.

"That's a bunch of bull crap." said 12 oz. Mouse. He held a bottle of beer to his mouth and drank.

"Are you drunk?" asked Hurky.

"Not drunk enough." replied 12 oz. Mouse angrily (I heard that line the first episode I saw, lol). "And there's no proof that I shot the stupid box."

"Can I see the evidence?" asked Hurky.

The baliff gave Hurky a gun and a bullet in a Ziploc bag and examined it.

"I don't shoot anybody." said 12 oz. Mouse as he pulled out a gun and twirled it around in his stick hands.

"You have a gun in your hands right now!" said Hurky.

"No I don't," lied 12 oz Mouse in denial as he put it behind his back. "That's an effin lie."

"Baliff, take all the guns Mr. Mouse has from him!" said Hurky.

The baliff went to 12. oz Mouse to take all his guns, but then 12 oz. Mouse took out this huge gun and pointed it at the baliff.

"I don't think so." said 12 oz. Mouse.

"That's it!" said Hurky. "Judgement for the plaintiff for 50,000 munny!" She hit the gavel and her verdict was made official. The blind box with the sunglasses and 12 oz. Mouse left the courtroom.

"Riku, this is boring." said Sora. "Can we change it to something else?"

"Yeah, this is kind of boring." said Riku. He held out his remote and they were all in a dark but relaxed atmosphere.

"Where are we?" asked Ryo.

"Hey, I liked being a judge!" said Hurky.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go back there one day." said Riku.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for the stand up comedy of Riku Thompson!" said a voice.

"We're backstage!" said Hurky.

"Riku, you're being called to go onstage!" said Sora. "GO!"

"But I-" said Riku.

Sora pushed Riku onto the stage and in front of a microphone on a stand.

"Uh, hi everyone." said Riku nervously.

The audience sat there in total silence. Crickets chirped. Then someone coughed.

"You know," said Riku. "You ever been in high school? Well, I'm currently in the tenth grade, and boy, is high school weird. There are still a lot of things that irk me. Like how kids walk really, really, REALLY slow! They walk like this!"

He began to trudge his feet and walked slowly all over the stage. One by one, the audience began to laugh.

"And then when you complain that they're too slow, they talk like this, 'Iiiii aaammmmmm nnnnoooottttttt wwwaaallllllkkkkiiiiinnnnnnggggg ssssllllloooooowwwww, mmmmmaaaaayyyyybbbbbeeeeee yyyyoooooouuuu'rrrrreeee jjjuuuuusssstttttt wwwaaaaaaayyyyyy tttttoooooo fffffaaaaasssstttttt...'" said Riku.

The audience laughed even louder.

"What did he say?" asked Sora.

"He said, 'Iiiiiiiiiiii aaaaaaaammmm-'" said Ryo slowly.

"No, in fast mo!" said Sora.

"Oh, silly me! he said, 'I am not walking slow, maybe you're just way too fast." said Ryo.

"And do you ever walk around the halls at lunch, when you just ate? And you see these couples, just smoochin', and making out...makes me wanna barf!" said Riku.

"Amen to that!" said a high school student in the audience.

"And when they're not making out in the halls, they wander around school, holding hands, like they never want to let go." said Riku. "Don't worry, man, you're not gonna lose your girlfriend walking in the halls and halls with the sea of kids going to class!"

The audience cracked up.

"Don't these kids giving public displays of affection realize that they're not going to marry each other. I mean, they're not Mr. or Mrs. Right, don't get their germs in your mouth!" said Riku.

"HAHAHAHAHA! LOL!" laughed the audience.

"Don't they realize that people are watching them kiss in the hallways? Personally, if I had a girlfriend, I'd kiss her in the privacy of my own home or the movies or somewhere where nobody can really see us." said Riku.

"Then why aren't you my boyfriend?" called Ryo.

The audience laughed.

"Hey, that's not funny." said Ryo.

"And there are kids who walk around on their birthdays carrying bunches of balloons." continued Riku. "Them balloons scream, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' or 'Sweet Sixteen.' Well, don't walk into a bar carrying those or you'll be busted for being 16!"

The audience didn't laugh on that one.

"Um, moving on, you ever see those kids who live like five minutes or even seconds away from school!" said Riku. "Sad thing is, they seem to need rides to school! I mean, if I lived five seconds away from school, I'd walk out the door at 7:55 in the morning and be early for class with two minutes to spare. These kids, however, have to have their parents DRIVE them to school! What is up with that? Are they too lazy to take the three steps to school? I mean, come on!"

"That is true!" said Sora.

"Whoops, I'm all out of time, good night, everyone!" said Riku as he walked off the stage. The audience cheered for him, no matter how bad or good his jokes were.

"Man, I was simply amazing." said Riku as he went to a table, got a bottle of water, opened it, and poured it into his mouth.

"Your jokes were pretty funny." said Hurky.

"Well, I can tell better jokes than your momma!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to find Stewie and Ansem.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sora angrily and clenched his fists.

"For a little bit of stand up comedy, you know." replied Ansem. "Whoops, I better jet, to Good Eats!"

"No..." said Ryo. "You can't go on Good Eats and mess up Alton Brown!"

"Watch us!" said Ansem. He pressed a button on his remote and he and Stewie were gone.

"Come on, guys, we have to stop them before they turn Alton Brown evil!" said Ryo.

"Just one question," said Riku.

"Go ahead." said Ryo.

"Who's Alton Brown?" asked Riku.

"The greatest person on Food Network, now come on, guys!" answered Ryo.

Riku pressed a button on his remote and they were all gone from the stand up set...

* * *

**Riku: And so that concludes today's chapter of All That Randomness. Now, since it's Thanksgiving, we thought it would have been a hoot if we dressed Hurky up like a turkey, since her name rhymes with turkey! Come on out, Hurky!**

**Hurky (from behind a door): I'm not coming out!**

**Riku: You're coming out whether you like it or not! Besides, you make Sora put on a teddy bear suit and me a panda suit!**

**Hurky: I didn't make you put on a panda suit...yet, now that you have me the idea...**

**(Ryo and Alexa push Hurky out the door and she's in one of those mascot suits, but it's a turkey.**

**Jal: It's Hurky the Turky!**

**Hurky: I'm not a turkey!**

**Kairi: Turky-I mean, Hurky and her friends wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Riku: Time to slaughter the turkey!**

**Hurky: EEKK!**

**Sora: LOL! Turky!**


	21. Battle royale part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, Family Guy, other TV shows, and anyone from Food Network. They own themselves.**

Riku and his friends ended up in a supermarket, where Alton Brown, a man with blonde, thinning hair and glasses, was shopping and talking about hams at the same time.

"So, that means a ham with water has 70 percent more water than a ham with no water," said Alton Brown.

"OMG, Alton!" cried Ryo as she ran to Alton.

"Who are you?" asked Alton.

"My name's Ryo! I'm a fan of your show, but I must warn you of a future threat!" said Ryo.

"Uh, what threat?" asked Alton.

"This guy named Ansem and a cartoon baby with a funny head named Stewie is out to get you and turn you evil!" said Riku.

"A cartoon baby with a funny head, you say?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Stewie and Ansem, standing in the doorway of the store.

"We're going to turn you evil, Alton Brown!" said Ansem.

"Ohhhhh boyyyy." said Alton.

"You know what?" asked Riku. "I say we have an all out battle against each other. Ansem, Stewie, The Organization vs. me, Sora, Kairi, Hurky, Ryo, the Iron Chefs, and all the other people we came across traveling in TV land!"

"I suppose." said Ansem thoughtfully. "But we must bring at least one weapon."

"Then it's a perfect time for me to use the..." said Alton as he pulled out something that looked like a bazooka. "The Veggie Bazooka 5000!"

"TO THE POWER DERANGERS SHOW!" said Sora.

Riku and Ansem got everyone on Destiny Islands in Power Derangers (no, they're not out of TV land). They were all standing on the shore of the beach when suddenly, the entire Organization showed up.

"Where are all your little TV friends now, hm?" asked Stewie.

"Hey, are we missing the party?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around to find Bobby Flay in his Iron Chef outfit, Rachael Ray, Emeril Lagasse, and Paula Deen.

"Hey, it's you guys!" said Sora.

"Alton told us that there would be a fight, so we thought we'd join in on the fun!" said Rachael.

"So...is that why Bobby's in his Iron Chef outfit?" asked Kairi.

"Well, it's also because I brought the other Iron Chefs with me!" said Bobby.

Suddenly, Iron Chefs Masaharu Morimoto, Mario Batali, and Cat Cora all came along, also wearing their Iron Chef outfits.

"Hey, if we're going to fight..." said Mario Batali, "We might as well do it in style!"

All the good guys laughed.

"Emeril and I will be cooking during the fight, so if any of you get hungry..." said Paula.

"I think we'll do just fine, but thanks, Paula." said Kairi.

"Well, you can't kick a fight up a notch without a snack!" said Emeril.

"Look, we don't have all day!" said Stewie.

"Don't forget us!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to find Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick, armed with a net to catch jellyfish.

"Um...don't you need water to breathe?" asked Sora.

"What?" asked Spongebob. Suddenly, he gasped and both him and Patrick shriveled up and turned into a dried up sponge and a dried up starfish.

"Idiots." muttered Ansem as he kicked the sponge and starfish.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Leela as she, Fry, and Bender came in througha portal and jumped out.

"We've got a crapload of stuff you kick your ass!" said Fry.

"You guys don't have the guts to fight us!" called Axel as he and the Organization walked up to the large group of people, ready to fight each other.

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" yelled Bender as he pointed to his metal butt.

"Make me!" yelled Axel.

"Alright, everyone." said Takeshi Kaga's nephew. "It's time to settle this battle once and for all."

"Hey, where's your uncle?" asked Sora.

"He's back in Japan." replied Kaga's nephew.

"What's Japan?" asked Sora.

"I dunno." said Riku.

"_Ahem!" _said Kaga's nephew. "As I was saying, there will be a battle of good vs. evil. On this side of the island, the bad guys, Ansem, Stewie, the Organization, 12 oz Mouse, and Master Shake!"

"WOO!" applauded the bad guys.

"Bad guys in the heez-ay-ouse!" whooped Shake.

"And on this side of the island," said Kaga's nephew as he gestured his hand to the west side of the island. "Are the good guys, Sora, Hurky, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, the American Iron Chefs, Alton Brown, Rachael Ray, Fry, Bender, Leela, and Frylock!"

"YEAH!" yelled the good guys.

"Hey, why are we outnumbered?" whined Stewie.

"Will everyone please go to the paopu tree?" said Kaga's nephew.

So, everyone went to the little island where the paopu tree stood and everyone stood ina circle and Kaga's nephew stood in the middle of the circle.

"Let me lay down a few ground rules." he said. "You can use at least one weaponto fight. If you fall into the ocean, you are disqualified. And, no rooster throwing. Let's get it started. I will say to you in the words of my uncle..._ALLEZ CUISINE!_"

(pronounced Ala cuisine. French for "Go cook" but nobody knows it here, lol)

Everyone took a few steps back and stood silent for a minute. Finally, everyone let out a long scream and began to fight.

"Here we go..." said Fry as he triggered one of the futuristic guns and he pulled the trigger, only to end up shooting a laser at Shake, knocking him and Fry off the island, and they hit the water, therefore disqualifying both.

"Philip J. Fry and Master Shake are disqualified!" said Kaga's nephew.

(sigh) This is going to be a looonnnnngggggg battle...

* * *

**Hurky: I'm just out of ideas for right now. I feel a little tired and depressed due to my classmates...anything to cheer me up?**

**Riku: How about paddleball? (holds up a paddle ball) Always cheers me right up!**

**Hurky: GIMME THAT! (grabs paddleball from Riku)**

**Riku: For those of you who like the Little Merboy, the final chapter will be up in a few days because it's next in Hurky's order!**

**Sora: Finally! I can stop being a merman!**


	22. Battle royale part 2

**Hurky: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy with the holidays and I had writer's block, so here's a new chapter of All That Randomess!**

**Riku: About time!

* * *

**

The battle of TV Land raged on. Fry and Shake were disqualified in the last chapter. Who else will be disqualified in this chapter?

Sora, Hurky, and Ryo used their keyblades. Mario Batali were using food as weapons, Bobby Flay, Cat Cora,and Rachael Ray were using kitchen utensils as weapons, Masuharu Morimoto was using food, kitchen utensils, and nunchuks as weapons, and Alton Brown used the Veggie Bazooka 5000, with an abundant supply of vegetables. Riku was using his Soul Eater, Frylock used those beams that came out of his eyes, Leela used her futuristic weapons and her knowledge of martial arts, and Bender used his own natural weapons that were built into him and alcohol to fight. Stewie used all his weapons (originally used in his attempts to kill Lois), 12 oz. Mouse shot with guns, and all the bad guys from KH used their weapons. All while this happened, Fry and Shake were watching and Emeril and Paula grilled burgers on a grill.

Sora was trying to block 12 oz. Mouse's bullets with his keyblade.

"Ugh!" cried Sora as he dodged bullets with the keyblade. "Stop...shooting!"

"That's what I live for." said 12 oz. Mouse as he shot bulletsat Soraand drank from a bottle of beer.

A thought occurred to Sora. He remembered that he could cast spells. "Defense!" said Sora as he cast Aeroga, to protect him from the bullets.

"Dammit!" cried 12.oz. Mouse angrily as he pulled out another gun and tried to shoot Sora.

"Force!" chanted Sora as he cast gravity and 12 oz Mouse was forced to the edge of the tiny island, fell off, and hit the water.

"12 oz Mouse is disqualified!" announced Takeshi Kaga's nephew.

"Come on, my fellow evil-doers!" said Stewie, shooting lasers from a gun. "We can't let the good guys win!"

The monster that was behind Ansem when he was fought in the game appeared behing him, grabbed onto Sora, and threw him off the island.

"Sora is disqualified!" yelled Kaga's nephew.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Sora from the water. "That monster appeared in the middle of battle!"

Sora swam all the way to shore and joined Fry, Shake, and 12 oz. Mouse. Fry was eating a juicy burger made by Paula.

"How's the burger, Fry?" asked Paula.

"Mmm, delicious!" said Fry as he chewed on a burger loaded with onions. "Can I have another one?"

Paula chuckled. "There's plenty more where that came from, hon!" And then she pressed on a burger sizzling on the grill with her spatula.

Bender chugged three beers and belched out fire, setting Axel's hair on fire.

"AHH!" screamed Axel ashe flailed his arms around and jumped into the water to put the fire out and save his hair.

"Heh heh..." laughed Bender. "Nobody defeats the unstoppable Bender!"

"Axel is disqualified!" said Kaga's nephew.

Mario Batali had a long string of spaghetti out of nowhere and tied up Marluxia and Larxene with it.

"Ha ha!" he said triumphantly.

Cato Cora whipped out the frying pan she had in her hands and whacked the Organization members on their heads.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" cried Marluxia with each whack from Cat.

Next, Rachael Ray took a huge pot and put it over Marluxia and Larxene's heads and banged a spoon against it. Then, she lifted the pan over their heads and Marluxia and Larxene were dazed. Mario pulled the spaghetti rope and they spun around in circles until Larxene fell off the island, but Marluxia remained.

"Larxene is disaulified!" said Kaga's nephew.

"Yeah!" cheered Cat as she, Mario, and Rachael high-fived.

Frylock shot lasers from his eyes in his attempts to get a bad guy.

"That's a mighty fine battle going on out there." said Meatwad as he scooted over to the grills where Emeril and Paula were cooking.

"Uh-oh." said Emeril. "A safety hazard. Raw meat on the ground. That's not good."

"Hey, I'm a walking, talking wad of meat." said Meatwad. Then, he turned into an igloo. This startled Emeril.

"Whoa!" he cried as he jumped when he saw Meatwad. "Talking meat?"

Meanwhile, Riku tried to get Ansem with his Soul Eater.

"Haaaaa!" he said as his Soul Eater clanged against a forcefield that Ansem had put up.

"You'll never win!" laughed Ansem. "I'm unstoppable!"

"In your dreams." said Riku. He took the Veggie Bazooka 5000, already loaded with carrots and tomatoesfrom Alton and pointed it at Ansem. "Say hello to my little friend!"

He pulled the trigger and carrots and tomatoes shot out of the bazooka and bombarded themselves onto Ansem, splattering and poking Ansem.

"NOOO!" cried Ansem. "This was my best outfit!"

Then, Masuharu Morimoto used his nunchuks on Ansem and kicked him off the island.

"Ansem Bon Sorton is disqualified!" said Kaga's nephew.

"Ah, shaddap!" yelled Ansem from the water...

* * *

**Hurky: I'm out of time for today and have been hit with writer's block once again! The conclusion of the battle next time I update!**

**:D**


	23. Battle royale part 3

**Hurky: AHH! I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! I had a ton of finals to deal with. Now I have some important news about this story. (takes out a piece of paper) Ahem. I will write twenty-five or thirty chapters for this story, and I will then begin All That Randomness: Part 2, where the story continues from here on there.**

**Sora Why?**

**Hurky: Because I write too many stories with forty or so chapters. And now, here's the next chapter of All That Randomness!**

**

* * *

**

The battle still raged on. Even after Ansem was disqualified, the black monster thing that was behind him remained. Masuharu Morimoto charged after it, but the monster tripped him and he fell into the water.

"Masaharu Morimoto is disqualified!" said Takeshi Kaga's nephew.

"Hey, you tripped my friend!" cried Bobby. "You'll pay for that!"

He charged at the monster with his ladle and frying pan, but the monster picked him up and threw him off the island, where he landed in the water.

"Bobby Flay is disqualified!" said Kaga's nephew.

Bobby came up from the water and spat water out.

"What?" he asked. "No fair!"

He swam for the shore and joined all the other disqualified people enjoying Paula and Emeril's BBQ and hamburgers.

Suddenly, all the good guys began to get disqualified after trying to get the black monster thingy.

Riku gave Alton his Veggie Bazooka back, and was now fighting with his Soul Eater.

"Die!" yelledLeeka as she swung her legunder themonster, trying to trip him.

The monster grinned an evil grin.

"Uh-oh." said Leela.

The monster whacked Leela with his hand and it sent her flying off the island and into the water.

"Leela is disqualified!" announced Kaga's nephew.

"Cheez-it!" said Bender. "Looks like I'm the only one of the Futurama gang left! I must use whatever-"

Suddenly, Larxene took a big huge magnet and pointed it at Bender, where it sent him flying to it and off the island.

"WHOAAAA!" yelled Bender as he flew. He hit the magnet and he went totally haywire and began to sing folk songs. "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care, Jimmy cracked corn and I still don't care!"

"Hey, get that off of him!" cried Leela angrily to Larxene.

"Make me!" said Larxene.

"Hiiiiii-ya!" said Leela as she spin-kicked Larxene.

"Penalty!" yelled Kaga's nephew. "Leela, Larxene, penalty box!"

Leela and Larxene hastily went over to the penalty box and sat in the two chairs set up there.

The battle raged on. Hurky whacked Zexion with her keyblade, who was hitting her back. He kicked Hurky straight off the island.

"Hurky is disqualified!" called Kaga's nephew.

Hurky cursed and swam to shore, where she went over to Emeril and looked at the drinks he prepared.

"Any of these non-alcoholic?" she asked.

"Well, I figured that there would be teenagers here, so yes, they're all non-alcoholic." answered Emeril. He picked up a pink drink that looked like a strawberry daquiri. "Try this virgin daquiri!"

Bender, now free from the magnet, but rubbing his head and moaning, came across them.

"Ooh!" squealed Bender as he grabbed a glass of apple cider and gulped it down, then spat it out. "Yuck! Apple cider?"

Back on the paopu tree, everyone tried desperately to stay on the island. Fifteen minutes later, Cat Cora, Mario Batali, and Frylock were disqualified. Only Ryo, Riku, Alton, and Rachael were the only good guys remaining. Stewie and the other Organization members remained.

"Looks like it's us and them." said Alton. "Ryo, do you think you could distract Vexen while I try to get him off the island?"

Ryo nodded. "Can do!" she said. She ran in front of Vexen, used a cloud of dust to change herself into a fat blonde woman in a pink, flowery muumuu and began to wave her arms.

"Yoo-hoo! Vexen, honey bunch!" she called. "It's me! Your mother! You never finished dropping out of school for your dear sweet mommy! And you left your Miss Piggy plushie in the dryer!"

Vexen took one look at his fake mother and screamed. "Mother! I graduated just so Iwouldn't be stuckwith you!EEEKK!" He waved his arms and ran to the edge of the island.

"I surrender, Stewie!" he cried.

"What?" cried Stewie. "You can't surrender to the good guys! We're kicking ass!"

Vexen pinched his nose and jumped off the island without saying another word.

"Vexen is disqualified!" announced Kaga's nephew.

Ryo's shapeshifting dust faded away and there stood the normal Ryo, grinning triumphantly while Alton stood with a look of complete bewilderment on his face.

"Wow, that was astonishing!" he said.

Rachael laughed at what Ryo did.

"That was really smart." she said.

Suddenly, the monster that was behind Ansem picked Rachael up and threw her off the island.

"Rachael Ray is disqualified!" said Kaga's nephew.

The monster threw his head back and laughed victoriously until he felt someone slash right through him. He turned and saw Riku, still in the position he made when he slashed the monster. The monster fell backwards and into the water.

"Nice!" said Riku.

"That monster...thing...that was behind Ansem is disqualified." said Kaga's nephew.

"Screw this!" said Stewie. He pulled out a grenade, pulled out the screw thing with his teeth, and threw it on the ground, where it bleweveryone except him off the paopu tree island and into the water.

"Riku,Ryo, Alton Brown,and the rest of the Organization are all disqualified!" said Kaga's nephew. "I hereby declare-"

"Wait just one minute!" said a voice.

Ryo was clinging onto the paopu tree and climbed back onto the island.

"What the doose?" asked Stewie. "You're supposed to be off the island and victory is supposed to be mine!"

"Well, it's not!" said Ryo. She pulled out Masaharu Morimoto's nun-chucks that he dropped when he was disqualified and armed herself with them.

Everyone else, who were disqualified, stood on shore, watching, and all silent, except for Bobby and Emeril, who were fighting over who got to take over the grill.

"I can't watch!" said Hurky.

"I can!" said Riku, gazing at Ryo and Stewie on the island.

"You shall-Ahh!" said Stewie until someone picked him up.

"There you are, Stewie!" said Peter Griffin.

"Peter Griffin!" exclaimed Ryo.

"Glad ya found him!" said Peter. "Lois was getting really worried. He's been gone for several days."

"PUT ME DOWN, FAT MAN!" cried Stewie.

"Well, thanks anyway." said Peter. He jumped off the island and over to the barbecue grill. "Hey, can I get some ribs?"

"Knock yourself out!" said Bobby.

"Sweet!" said Peter. He picked up some ribs and ate them, then he wiped his greasy fingers on Stewie.

"Stewie is disqualified!" said Kaga's nephew. "Ryo and the good guys win!"

"Yeah!" cheered the good guys as they hugged and slapped each other high fives.

"The bad guys," said Kaga's nephew. "suck and therefore LOSE! YA LOOSERS!"

Ansem and the other bad guys disappeared.

"So what should we do now that the battle's over?" askedFry.

Suddenly, Sora, no longer wearing his red jumpsuit, hoodie, and yellow clown shoes ran onto the beach wearing nothing but a pair of red swim trunks and holding a surfboard.

"Come on, everybody!" he said. "SURF'S UP!"

"YEAH!" yelled all the good guys as they ran to change into their beach clothes and get surfboards.

"I get dibs on the blue surfboard!" called Riku...


	24. Here comes Roxas into TV land!

**Hurky: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long hiatus, but I was struck down by severe writer's block! To make things up, here's a hopefully long chapter of All That Randomness!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Viva La Bam or Punk'd.****

* * *

**

Two weeks have passed since the battle royale in TV land. Riku didn't go back into TV land, not even once during that time. He used the extra free time from going into TV land to do all his make-up assignments, wash his car (four times in one week), clean out his room, fix his computer, and hang out with Sora.

Then, one day, Sora, Kairi, Hurky, and Ryo came over to Riku's house to hang out. It seemed like any normal day, before the remote came along. They sat in Riku's living room, just chilling and watching TV. They found Roxas, from KH2 there.

"Hey, Roxas!" said Sora.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kairi.

"Riku invited me to come here and chill." said Roxas with a smile.

"Ooh, glad you're here!" said Riku. "I forgot to tell you about this remote that I have, See?"

He took the remote out of the drawer next to the couch and showed it to Roxas, who stared at it with a confused look on his face.

"Uhh, it's just a remote. Nothing to get excited about." he said plainly.

Sora, Riku, Hurky, Ryo, and Kairi all gasped.

"Just a remote?" asked Sora.

"It's not just any remote, my friend!" said Riku. "It's a remote that can alter time and let you travel through TV land!"

Roxas crossed his arms and laughed. "Ha! I'd like to see you try!" he said haughtily.

"Okay!" said Hurky, snatching the remote from Riku and pressed the rewind button and time went back a few seconds.

"Ha! I'd like to see you...try?" Roxas found himself saying again. "Okay, you win. It's not just any remote."

Riku gave Roxas a look that plainly said "Told ya so."

"So, if the remote can take you into TV land," said Roxas. "Let's go into TV land. I wanna see how this works."

Sora took the remote from Hurky and began to change channels.

"So then what show do you want to go into?" he asked.

Roxas thought for a minute. "Hmm. Let's go into an MTV show!" he said excitedly.

Sora changed the channel to MTV, where they were showing Viva La Bam and pressed the button. The next thing everyone knew, they were in TV, but the show changed from Viva La Bam to Viva La Sora.

"Meet Sora Hart," said a voice. "He loooovvves to skate! Join him and his friends as they turn Destiny Islands upside down!"

Then, there was footage of Sora on a skateboard and was skating in an empty swimming pool. His name popped up next to him. Then, there was Riku, driving his car and his named popped up next to him. Basically, it introduced Hurky, Ryo, and Kairi.

"Sora Hart," said the voice again. "What's he gonna do next?"

Sora turned to the voice and said. "Whatever the (bleep) I want." Then, he ran off.

The scene shifts to Sora's house, on Destiny Islands, and Sora turns to the camera.

"Today, we're going to go to another side of Destiny Islands for Mardi Gras!" said Sora. "My friends and I are going to go! YEAH! LETS GO! WOOT!"

He ran over to his driveway where to hugely gigantic RVs sat and where Riku was setting up and loading stuff into them.

"So, Riku." said Sora. "Where'll we be going today?"

"You should know, you're the one who set up the trip." said Riku, putting a few skateboards in it. "Mardi Gras, Destiny Islands style!"

Hurky walked over to Sora and Riku carrying a PS2 in a carrying case and handed it to Riku.

"Here's the PS2." she said.

"Great, Hurky, Roxas is still asleep, can you go wake him up?" asked Sora.

"Sure." said Hurky.

"If he doesn't wake up at first, use this airhorn." instructed Sora as he handed Hurky an airhorn that blared really REALLY loud. "And if _that _doesn't work, then threaten him by telling him that we'll leave him behind!"

"Alrighty!" said Hurky and then, she trotted off into the house.

"Would you actually leave him behind?" asked Ryo, who was sitting in the driver's seat of one of the RVs

"I really will!" said Sora.

Meanwhile, Hurky went over to Roxas' room, where he was still sleeping.

"Roxas, time to get up." said Hurky.

"Gimme five more minutes." mumbled Roxas.

"Alrighty then!" said Hurky. (Gives him five more minutes) "Okay, it's been five minutes! WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

Roxas didn't budge. So, Hurky grabbed the airhorn from her pocket and blared it into Roxas' ears. Nothing.

"Are you sure you're not dead?" asked Hurky to herself and Roxas.

Sora walked in. "Just leave him. He can take the go-cart!" he said.

He and Hurky walked out.

A little while later, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Hurky piled into one RV while Sora's parents went into another.

"We're gonna call ourselves the Dream Team while my parents are the Nightmare Team!" cheered Sora to the camera guy.

The two RVs pulled out of the driveway. Sora's dad drove the nightmare one while Riku drove the dream one.

"Yahoo!" said Riku and Sora from the front seats of the RV.

Meanwhile, Roxas got out of bed, got dressed, and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. As he poured himself a bowl of cereal he caught a glimpse at the clock and dropped the bowl, causing it to fall on the floor and break.

"Oh crap, they left, didn't they?" Roxas cried to himself. He ran to the driveway and saw it empty. He sighed. "I knew I should have got up when Hurky told me to."

He looked at his shoes in despair and found a note taped to them. He ripped the note off his shoe and read it.

"Sorry if you weren't able to make it to Mardi Gras Destiny Islands with us due to laziness." Roxas read to himself. "If you still want to come, you'll have to take the go-cart. Have a nice drive! Your friend, Sora."

He turned around and saw a red go-cart, parked on the lawn. He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, might as well." he said.

During the entire trip, Sora kept calling his parents because he or someone else needed a pit stop, asking them to stop along with them. So, they did and every time they stopped, Sora and his friends would set up a makeshift skateboard park and go skateboarding. Sora's parents got so MAD at their son! All while that was happening, Roxas was driving the tiny go-cart all over the islands, trying to find Mardi Gras. He even ended up running out of gas. When the trip ended, Sora and his friends and family piled out of the RVs and Sora was surprised to find Roxas there, wearing a huge pile of beads around his neck."Wha?" cried Sora. "How the hell did you get here before us? You had a small go-cart that Riku filled only half the tank!"

"You _WHAT_?" cried Roxas to Riku.

Riku laughed. "I thought it would have been funny to have you stranded in the desert!" he said.

"There is no desert here!" said Kairi. "We live on an island, remember?"

"Dammit!" cried Riku.

"Yet you lived on these islands all your life," said Hurky, shaking her head.

Suddenly, the show ended and another show began.

"Today on Punk'd!" said a voice. "Sora's gonna Punk Roxas Henderson, Hurky Dermott, Ryo-oki, and Kairi McCormick!"

Then, the scene changed to where Sora was sitting in a dark studio room, talking to the camera in black and white instead of color.

"Alright, today, I'm gonna Punk KH's newest 'hottie', Roxas!" said Sora. "Let's see how cool he thinks he is when we get his car towed!"

The scene shifts to where Roxas was sitting in the back of his El Camino (**Hurky: Lol, I got that from a Sum 41 song, which I don't own**! **It's a car. You'd have to look it up**), tossing a hackysack that he had in his pocket up in the air. (**Roxas: Wait a second, Hurky. Since when did I get a car? Hurky: Geez, you ask too many questions for someone making his first debut in my stories. You have a car because I say you have a car. Roxas: Really? Do I get to keep it? Hurky: No, because the car doesn't even run, ha ha! Roxas: NOOOOO!)**

Roxas looked at his watch and saw that it was lunchtime. He got out of the back of the car and went to eat. While he was gone, Riku came along with a tow truck and towed the car away. Right when that was done, Roxas came and saw his car getting towed.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Roxas cried angrily.

"Uh, towing your vehicle that doesn't run?" asked Riku.

"Now that's just ridiculous!" blurted out Roxas.

"Well, that's our rules." said Riku.

"Oh son of a (bleep)!" cried Roxas, feeling frustrated.

After about ten minutes of Roxas bleeping, Roxas was about ready to whup Rikuall the way to Twilight Town when Sora, who was watching from a van loaded with camera equipment, decided to run out and surprise Roxas. He got out and ran over to Roxas, who saw him and got totally MAD!

"What the (bleep)!" cried Roxas.

Sora stopped in front of Roxas and began to laugh his head off. "You got Punk'd!" he said, gasping for air between laughs.

The scene shifts to Roxas talking to the camera.

"Man, I just got Punk'd!" he said.

Then, commercials came and went and then the show went back to Sora in the black and white background thing.

"Alright, now my friend Hurky just recently celebrated her 18th birthday, so I gave her a little surprise on the day she turned the big one-eight!"said Sora.

The scene shifts to Hurky at her house, taking out the garbage when she found a huge birthday cake on the grass.

"Cool." Hurky said to herself. "A pretty cake! MINE!"

She pulled out her keyblade and ran towards the cake, only to find a stuffed clown pop out of it and yell "BOO!"

Hurky screamed. "OMFG, the stuffed clown!" she cried.

Suddenly, Sora ran up to Hurky from the bushes and behind her, to scare her even more.

"BOO!" he said.

"EEK!" screamed Hurky. She turned around and saw Sora. "SORA!" she cried.

Sora once again began to laugh.

"Haha, you got Punk'd!" he said.

Hurky took her keyblade and began to hit Sora relentlessly with it.

"You shouldn't be scaring me like that!" cried Hurky with each hit. "You know I have a heart condition!"

"A heart murmur is not a major heart condition! You're not gonna have a heart attack just because I scared you!" said Sora, cowering from every hit he took. "OW!"

The scene once again changed to Sora in the black and white background.

"And finally," said Sora. "I'm gonna Punk Kairi!"

The scene changed to Kairi walking home from school one day and then Riku ran up to Kairi, picked her up and put her over his shoulder and began to run off.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Kairi. "Put me down right now, Riku, or I'll-"

Sora ran in on the scene and began jumping up and down saying, "I'm Sora Hart and you just got Punk'd, Kairi! WOOT!"

"Eh, I'm tired of this!" said Riku. "Sora, your Punk-ings suck!"

He took out the remote from his pocket, pressed a button, and the scene changed to a dark, and dreary room. Sora found himself wearing a suit and tie, and he was sitting in an armchair. Hurky, Ryo, Kairi, or Roxas couldn't be found.

"Man, where are we, Sora?" asked Riku.

Sora didn't say anything. He turned to Riku.

"I don't really know," he said...

* * *

**Hurky: Sorry to leave you in a cliffie, but it's late. You'll find out where Sora and Riku are in the next chapter.**

**Sora: KH2 IS COMING OUT THIS WEEK! WOOT! THIS IS AWESOME!**

**Riku: Let's hope KH2 doesn't interfere with Hurky's updating...**


	25. The last chapter but not THE end, yet!

**Hurky: It's the last chapter of All That Randomness!**

**Readers: Awwwww...**

**Hurky: But this is just part 1! Part 2 will be up soon! And sorry for the long wait. I have been totally busy these past few weeks and even more busier as my graduation approaches.**

**Sora: And it's finished on the one year anniversary of when ATR got published! WOOT! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Fairly Odd Parents.

* * *

**

Riku stood in the room and stared at Sora. "Why are we here?" asked Riku.

"I called my teacher Lisping Larry." said Sora solemnly. He looked up at Riku. "I was told that the school was used for executing people. They'd kiss their families goodbye, and then taken to a room. The audio visual room to be exact. Then, they'd make them sit in that room for the rest of their lives, forced to watch kid shows like Dora the Explorer, The Backyardigans, Lazy Town, Jojo's Circus, Barney, and Teletubbies until they croaked and dropped dead."

"Who told you this?" asked Riku in a serious tone of voice.

Sora didn't say anything. He sat there in silence, until after about three minutes. "They told me that Lisping Larry is my history teacher and he went here. He used to have a lisp, and everyone called him Lisping Larry, even until after he got speech therapy and after graduation. They even called him that at their high school reunion." he said.

Meanwhile, Roxas, Hurky, Ryo, and Kairi were in another part of TV land. They were on a channel that was nothing but static and that horrible sound it makes.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Kairi, covering her ears from the sounds.

"No clue." replied Roxas. "But I think we're lost."

Suddenly, a TV remote similar to Riku's, only black and not silver, appeared in Roxas' hand like how the keyblade did in KH2. He looked down at it. "Whoa, a remote!" he said in awe.

"Do you think it can take you into TV land?" asked Ryo, staring at the remote in Roxas' hands.

"I'm not sure." said Roxas. "But let's make sure!"

He pressed a few buttons and ended up in a cartoony place.

"Where are we now?" asked Kairi.

Suddenly, two fairies, one with pink hair, and another with green hair, popped up out of nowhere.

"Hi, I'm Cosmo!" said the green haired fairy.

"I'm Wanda!" said the pink haired fairy. "And we're..."

"YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!" she and Cosmo yelled and a huge sign with lights saying "Fairy Godparents" appeared out of nowhere.

"We get fairy godparents?" asked Hurky. "Cool!"

Cosmo examined all four of the teenagers in the room and noticed something. "Hey, you're not Timmy!" he said. "Who are you and what have you done to Timmy? Don't eat my blubber nuggets!"

He pulled out a box, opened them, and dumped all the blubber nuggets into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed them all and grinned. "Mmm. They're chewy!" he said.

"Blubber nuggets?" asked Hurky. "Let me have some!"

"Sorry, but I just ate them all!" replied Cosmo.

"But seriously," said Wanda. "Where _is_ Timmy?"

"No clue!" said Ryo.

"So, what do you wish for in the meantime?" asked Wanda.

"Hmmm..." said Hurky thoughtfully. "I wish for a chocolate chip cookie!"

Cosmo and Wanda held up their wands and a cookie appeared in Hurky's hands.

"Sweet!" she said. She bit into the cookie, chewed, and swallowed. "Wow, this one good cookie!"

"Actually, it likes to attack people!" said Cosmo.

The cookie grew teeth and began to attack Hurky.

"OMFG, THE COOKIE'S ATTACKING ME!" yelped Hurky. She dropped the cookie and attacked it with her keyblade until it was nothing but a pile of crumbs.

"Okaaaaayyyy..." Kairi said slowly.

Cosmo looked down and saw a nickel. His green eyes lit up. "Ooh, a nickel!" he exclaimed as he flew down to pick up the coin. "I shall call you Philip!"

Kairi, Ryo, Hurky, and Roxas all exchanged glances, as if to say, "Weird!"

Back in the movie, the scene had changed to where Sora was lying in a bed, with the blankets pulled to his chin. Riku was standing next to him.

"Riku, I have a secret," Sora said, with his breath coming out in smoke (you know, when it gets REALLY cold).

"I won't tell anyone," said Riku. "Just tell me!"

"I see people," explained Sora in a cold voice. "They don't know anything. They walk around like normal people. They try to get in touch with their inner child. It's like you have a cell phone with no service! Which way is right? Which way is left? Which way is up or down? Nobody can save a bunch of money on their car insurance by switching to Geico in just fifteen minutes! What if it takes all day? Which came first? The chicken or the egg? NOBODY KNOWS! MUMBO JUMBO! It's all just a bunch of-"

Right when Sora was about to continue rambling on, Riku slapped Sora on the face. "Get to the point already!"

Sora took a deep breath and then let it out in a sigh. "I see dead..." he whispered.

"Uh-huh," coaxed Riku. "You see dead..."

Sora looked up at Riku in terror. "I see dead Riku." he said.

"WHAT?" cried Riku in anger. "You see me dead? How dare you!"

"That's not it," whispered Sora, still trembling in fear. "I see dead Kairi...and dead Hurky...and dead Mr. Whiskers. IT'S HORRIBLE TO SEE YOUR OWN PET ROOSTER DEAD!"

"Oh. You're just going through a near mid-life crisis." Riku said with a chuckle. "You don't have an actual mid-life crisis until at least fifteen more years! Come on! Let's get out of here before you make me go crazier than I already am!"

He took his remote and pressed the button and ended up in Fairly Odd Parents.

"Awesome!" said Sora, back to his normal self. "I love this show!"

"This show sucks!" said Riku, wrinkling his nose. "Every episode is practically the same. Timmy Turner makes a completely retarded wish every episode and it's a good idea at first until it all goes wrong. I know how these kid shows go!"

"I only watch it because Cosmo cracks me up!" said Sora with a shrug. (**Hurky: It's why _I _watch it, too, lol!**)

"Guys!" yelled a familiar voice.

Sora and Riku turned around and saw Hurky, Ryo, Kairi, and Roxas running towards them.

"Hey!" said Sora.

Kairi and the others stopped in front of Sora and Riku. Sora looked at Roxas' hand and saw that he had a remote.

"Hey Roxas, you got a remote, too?" he asked.

"Oh. this?" asked Roxas, holding it up into the air. "I guess I did."

"How the hell did _you_ get a remote?" asked Riku.

"It just appeared out of nowhere," said Roxas with a shrug. He looked down at it. "So, how do you use it?"

Everyone's jaws all dropped open.

"You mean you don't know how to use a remote?" asked Ryo. "My home world doesn't even have electronics and I know how to use a remote better than you do!"

"It's not that!" said Roxas. "I've never dealt with ths kind of remote before."

"It's easy!" said Hurky, taking the remote from Roxas. "You can do a lot of things with it! Like freeze time!"

She pointed the remote at Cosmo and Wanda and they froze. She pressed the button again and Cosmo and Wanda unfroze themselves. Hurky gave Roxas back his remote.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." he said. He pressed a button and then he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Sora.

Ryo turned to Riku. "Can you find out where he is?" she asked him.

"There's no way for me to find him." replied Riku as he shook his head. "We'd have to channel surf!"

Meanwhile, Roxas had really zapped himself out of TV land and into the dark headquarters of Ansem and Maleficent. He stood in front of the two bad guys.

"Where am I?" Roxas asked himself.

"Hawaii," said Ansem sarcastically. "No, not really. You're in mine and Maleficent's headquarters. NOW GET OUT!"

"Okay." said Roxas. He began to walk out when his remote fell out of the pocket of his pants.

"Wait!" said Maleficent, waving her staff. "Is that one of those remotes you were telling me about, Ansem?"

Ansem bent down and picked up the remote. He studied it and grinned. "Indeed it is." he said. He turned to Roxas and then back to Maleficent. "Do you know what we can do with this?' he asked.

"Don't you have a remote?" asked Maleficent.

"Yes, but it was submerged in water during the battle royale a few chapters ago." replied Ansem.

"What do you plan to do with my remote?" demanded Roxas.

"Don't worry," said Maleficent in her eerie voice. "We won't take your remote. Why don't you hand us the remote so we can make it better and more easier for you to use?"

Roxas stood there and thought. "I don't know." he said. "Aren't you the bad guys from KH1?"

"Uh..." said Ansem.

"No!" lied Maleficent. "We're just here to help you find what you want, and isn't knowing how to use that difficult remote what you want?"

"Well, yes." said Roxas.

"Then come with us," continued Maleficent in that persuasive voice she used with Riku, holding a hand out to Roxas. "We're here to help you."

Back on Fairly Odd Parents, Riku turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Hey, do you think we can wish him here?"

"Of course!" said Wanda as she and Cosmo waved their wands, but they went limp.

"What happened?" asked Hurky.

"Roxas isn't in TV land!" said Wanda. "That means we can't wish him back here!"

"So that means he's out of TV land." concluded Ryo. "Let's go!"

Riku pressed a button but suddenly, they ended up in a strange place that Riku or his friends don't recall ever seeing on TV...

* * *

**Hurky: And that's the end of part 1 of All That Randomness! But don't worry! Part2 will be up in as early as a few weeks.**

**Riku: Then all the fun continues there!**

**Sora: Hurky would like to thank everyone for all their support throughout this long story. You guys left a ton of reviews! 239 as of this writing! We hope you're able to catch All That Randomness: Part 2 real soon! You guys are the best!**

**Hurky: Laters!**

**:-D**


End file.
